Mage Exchange Program
by Dionnee-Chan
Summary: After Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games, the Magic Council decides to keep the tension down between guilds, in order to do so each guild would pick 2 members and send them off to a different Guild for 4 months. Levy and Lucy have been chosen to go to the one and only Sabertooth. Lucy x Sting and Levy x Rouge
1. Chapter 1

**Dionnee-Chan~ Second story yeah!**

**Sting~ I hope this one has a lot of me in it**

**Rouge~ Yeah but this is kinda about Lucy and Levy**

**Lector~ But it also has Sting too**

**Frosh~ Fro thinks so too!**

**Sting~ Dionnee-Chan doesn't own me or she would live in a mansion and have Me, Rouge, Levy, and Lucy as the main characters**

**Frosh~ Fro thinks so too!**

Lucy POV

*_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* _

I quickly shot awake hearing the sound of my alarm lacrima beeping. "UGGGGH!" I said while slamming my fist down on the alarm clock but still I got

*_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* _

I swear, I got out of bed and took the alarm lacrima and hurled it over to the other side of the room. It broke to pieces in an instant, '_Great there goes another one.' _I thought to myself as I went over to my closet and grabbed another alarm lacrima and put it in the place where the first alarm lacrima was.

Yes I knew I would probably do this in the near future so I bought 20 alarm lacrimas and put them in my closet. I am down to 6 now, great I am wide awake. I decide to get ready to head to the guild, I went and took a shower and put my hair (after drying of course) in the usual side ponytail.

I put on clothes I bought yesterday at the mall, I had a golden tank top with a black vest that stopped right under my cleavage with ripped skinny jeans and combat boots. I looked in the mirror I have to say I was looking fine!

I looked at the new clock that sat on my desk…maybe I should just have Horologium wake me up in the mornings…I mean he was a clock.

I looked at the clock once more snapping out of my thoughts 8:25 a.m. just a good time as ever to go to the guild. It takes me 5 minutes to get there so I should be there at 8:30 on the dot. I grabbed my Fleuve D'Etoiles and keys.

As I walked down the path to Fairy Tail I summoned Plue, the most adorable puppy in the world! I walked next to the river balancing as I always do, "Be careful Ms. Lucy!" I heard one of the boat guys say, "Don't worry I won't fall but thanks for your concern!" I said flashing a smile toward them.

2 blocks away from Fairy Tail and I have 3 minutes to spare so I head over to the market and I bought 2 peaches to eat on the way to the guild. I walked and ate as Plue did…a…dance? I don't know but it was sure cute!

I was finished the last of my peach as I entered the guild and Plue went back to the Spirit World, "Heyo Minna!" I said as I slung the doors open I was greeted with smiles and "Hello Lucy!" or "Hey Bunny-Girl" and etc. I walk over to my favorite place in the entire guild. The bar.

I do not what so ever drink and never have in my life I just go over there when I want a Strawberry Shake/Smoothie. Yes and of course because of my favorite bar maid Mira Strauss, "Hi Lucy-Chan want the usual?" Mira asked me and of course I nodded in agreement.

I took a sip of my favorite flavor in the whole wide world, Strawberry! Needless to say that Mira makes the best shake in the whole world! Also due to the fact that I had peach still a little in my mouth it made it even better! "Hey Mira?" "Hmm?" "Have you seen Natsu I haven't seen him all morning." I said to her looking around the Guild for a pink and blue blob somewhere.

"No I haven't you think since we have won the Grand Magic Tournament he would be relaxing at the guild." Mira said to me, yes it was true the Guild that had been last for the past 7 years had finally regained its top spot on top.

Yes I was a little mad for not being able to beat Flare or Minerva in the battles but nobody blames me. Especially since Raven Tail only won that battle because they cheated. Everything was back to normal like it was 7 years ago, same Guild but with some new members.

I took another sip, "You know Mira maybe I should go look for Natsu and ask if he wants to go on a job-" I was cut off by the sound of crashing I turned around to see no other than the toothy grin of Natsu Dragneel.

"Dammit Flame Brain look what you did!" yelled an angry Ice-Make mage,

"Well it wasn't my fault that I bumped into your table and your drink spilled all over you Popsicle!" yelled of course the Flame Brain himself.

"This was my favorite shirt Exhaustion Tank!" Yelled Gray,

"Why does it matter you were just going to take it off later." Spat Natsu at Gray,

"THAT'S IT! ICE-MAKE HAM-"Gray started to say but was cut off by a very ticked red headed mage, "Do I hear a FIGHT?!" Tatianna yelled, "No were really great friends right buddy?" asked Gray to Natsu as they slung both their arms around each other, "Aye Sir!" is all that Natsu replied with, "It's good to see you two getting along." Erza said as she sat back down at her table and began to eat her cake once more.

Everyone in the guild sweat dropped yet I don't know why these guys fight like this all the time. The only reason Erza would join the fight is if someone 'killed' her cake after that little scene the whole guild went back to drinking/laughing/fighting.

"Hey Luce? Want to go on a job?" Natsu said coming up to me as I was halfway done with my Strawberry Shake, "Sure that would be great!" I said cheerfully besides rent was coming up and I clearly needed the money like yesterday.

Me and him went over to the job request board while Happy flew over to Carla and tried to 'wow' her with how many fish he could eat in one go. '_Take down 60 bandits' _Nope that seemed a little too time consuming, '_Free a village from an ancient spell that kills anyone that tries to dispel it' _I shook my head no way no friggen way, '_Escort the daughter of a Dutch from Crocus to Hargeon.' _

That one doesn't seem so bad, "Hey Natsu how about this one?" I said to him while pointing at the flyer he picked it up, "Sure sounds not that hard but has a huge reward!" He said a little bit too excited. I didn't even look at the reward, 1,000,000,000 jewels!  
>That will cover my rent for over 2 months! We walked over to Mira, "Hey Mira me and Luce want this one." Natsu said handing the flyer over to Mira she frowned and said, "Sorry guys, Master said no one can take any jobs today until after 3." I looked at the clock, 12:55 that's okay we just have to wait until 3.<p>

"Okay but we call debs on this!" said Natsu as he shoved the flyer into his pocket. I went back over to my usual spot and order another Strawberry Shake, "Hey Lucy." Gray said as he plopped down in the bar stool next to me, "Hey Gray…Gray your clothes." I said sweat dropping

"Ah! How did that happen?!" He said, "Hey has anyone seen my pants?" I agreed to help look for his clothes, eventually we found them under his bar stool he was sitting on.

2 hours later~  
>"Hey Natsu ready to get that job its almost 3!" I shouted toward Natsu and he just nodded as we went over to Mira, Master came out and said, "Listen up Brats! I have been told that Fairy Tail will have 2 people going on a very important Mission. After hours of hand selecting who will go I have chosen 2 powerful mages!" Everyone knew exactly who he was going to choose.<p>

It was Natsu and Gray, Erza and Gray, or Natsu and Erza. Erza, Natsu, and Gray got up from their sets ready to see who would be going I just sat there drinking the last bit of my Strawberry Shake, "The two people are…Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfilia!" Master said with a smile as I heard my name I spit my drink all over the table.

"EHHHHHHH!" the entire guild said, "Yep that's right Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfilia! I need both of you to come to my office right now to discuss the terms of the mission." Master said finishing his little speech and going back into his office.

I paled and fell out of my chair, '_Why me?! I am not as powerful as Erza or Natsu or Gray!' _I thought to myself everyone just said, "Good luck girls!" or "I hope you two don't die!" we were about to go upstairs when Erza came up to us.

"My little sisters *sniff* are growing up!" Erza said as she pulled us into a hug as we heard *CLANK* when our heads hit her armor, "Thanks Erza but we have to go upstairs now." Levy said as Erza detached from us and I tried to regain balance.

Levy helped me up the stairs, and we knocked on masters office door and heard, "Come in Girls!" as we walked in I couldn't see him I looked closer at his desk and saw that he was behind tons and tons of paper work. Mostly from Team Natsu I bet, "Master before we get started I just want to say why me? I mean I can see why you picked Levy she is one of the stronger mages?" I asked him.

"Well I will explain in a minute first let me set up a barrier so our little nosy dragon slayers don't try to listen and follow you." He said as he lifted his hand toward the door and next thing I knew me, Levy, and Master where in a blue bubble, "Okay so this really isn't a dangerous mission the truth is that the council wants a mage exchange program to happen with Guilds. And you see because of our troublesome past with Sabertooth the council has chosen to have 2 people from each guild come to our Guild and we need 2 Fairy Tail Mages to go to Sabertooth." He explained in a worried tone.

"I have chosen you two because you are the only two that won't wreck their guild or try to beat up each and every one of them. The last thing you need to know is that we will temporally remove your Guild marks and when you get to Sabertooth than you will get their Guild Mark." Master finished saying and my mouth dropped to the ground.

"But Master what will happen if they try to hurt us?!" Asked Levy in a frantic tone, "The Council has told every Guild that if we cause harm to the other Guild members staying there than that Guild will be disbanded." Master said in a serious tone.

"Okay Master we understand…" I said as me and Levy sighed in defeat, "Remember before you go and pack, that this is just for 4 months and that no harm will come to you. This is just something the Council put up so that guilds don't go to war." He said as he removed the blue bubble, "Tell none of the guild members the details of this mission." After that me and Levy went back downstairs.

"So how was it?" said someone, "Do I get to come?" asked someone else, "Sorry guys but me and Lu-Chan have to go pack!" said Levy as me and her went outside of the Guild, "Hey Lu-Chan I am going to go to Fairy Hills and met at your place." Levy said to me, "Okay you can spend the night and then we can leave in the morning." I said with a smile as we headed in different directions.

As I walked home, as always, I balanced on the ledge next to the river it's only 5 so the boat men aren't out to say to be careful. I walked into my house and started to pack my basic needs 30 minutes after packing I heard, *knock, knock*

I went downstairs and opened the door and of course Levy was there with a smile. Levy went upstairs with me and helped me finish packing.

"Hey Lu-Chan?" "Hmm?" "Do you think that we will get pushed around by those Sabers?" she asked as I turned around to her, "Yea probably, but hey they can't lay a finger on us." I said smiling to her she just said, "Yeah!" and smiled back at me.

I took the first shower and when Levy went to take hers I cooked some ramen, I have been told my homemade ramen is really good by Natsu of course. It was my Mamas' secret recipe when Levy came out I asked her if she was hungry I got reply when her stomach growled and she blushed bright red in embarrassment, "I'll take that is a yes." I said giggling. I poured us both a bowl and when Levy took a bit she said, "Lu-Chan this is amazing!" with sparkly eyes.

"Thanks even though we had servants my Mama taught me how to cook a lot of things I still have some of her recipes." I said as I took a bit of my ramen, "So how are you and Gajeel doing?" I asked in between bits she blushed bright red, "It's not like that!" she said and I just answered with a, "Yea whatever you say."

After dinner we brushed our teeth, combed our hair and went to bed.

In the Morning~ Still Lucy POV

I was the first awake, I looked over at my clock thank god I didn't set it today. It was 7:30 might as well get up, I quietly got out of my bed and tip toed over to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I was a hot mess, my hair was latterly everywhere! I turned on the water and stepped into the nice hot water, it's good to start off your mornings like this.

I got out of the bath and put my hair in a ponytail and put on my golden tank top and white mini skirt. I walked out of the bathroom and noticed that it was 8:22 and Levy was still sleeping. I decided to wake her up big mistake. She slapped me in the face!

Okay Plan B. I walked over to my book shelf and grabbed 4 big books, I through one and I missed the second one hit her in the gut and that for sure got her up, "Hey what was that for Lu-Chan?!" Levy asked me as she got out of bed, "Well you did slap me so I hit you with one of your favorite series." I said to her as I rubbed the still red spot on my cheek.

She noticed and did a very low apologetic bow, "Gomen Lucy Gomen! I am not the morning type…" Levy said as she got up from her bow. I started to crack up laughing, "It's okay Levy-Chan" I said and see went and took her bath.

We headed to the train station not wanting breakfast, and got 2 tickets to Crocus **(AN Note~ Have no idea where Sabertooth is I just picked a random place…) **

It was going to be a long trip it takes at least 5 hours to get to Crocus. I sighed because I didn't bring a book and stared out the window, I hope Natsu doesn't destroy to much with me gone…as long as he has no idea where I am than Magnolia is safe from the wrath of a Fire Dragon Slayer + a Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Hey Levy what do you think Gajeel will think of you going to Sabertooth?" I asked her she shrugged and said, "Probably team up with Natsu and barge right into Sabertooth and grab me and you and go home." She and I then started to laugh our heads off like maniacs.

"I wonder who will be going to our Guild…wait a minute what if Natsu sees that there are Sabers at our Guild and then knows where we went and comes with Gajeel burns down Crocus and takes us home!" said Levy franticly, "Levy its fine Master told me before we left that he told Mira and Elfman about our situation and sent them away for 4 months." I said to her trying to calm her down and she just wiped the pretend sweat off her eyebrow

Levy went on to tell me about some stories about her and Gajeel, I don't think she notices that Gajeel is trying to make a move on her. I laughed in my head about her denseness, it didn't seem to long until we got to Crocus I mean with Levys' stories and all.

I looked around at Crocus it's been 1 month since we have been here at the Grand Magic Tournament, it's gotten prettier than I remember. We got off the train and started to look around, no matter how hard we tried we couldn't find Sabertooth.

"Levy-Chan maybe we should-" I cut myself off when I saw this cute little Exceed in a frog costume I walked over to it and it started to shake, "Hey, hey it's alright, were friends okay we want to help you." I said and it looked up at me with teary eyes, "You really want to help Fro?" Fro said, "Of course." Levy said and the cute little Exceed jumped into Levy arms.

"Fro can't find Rouge-Kun." Fro said as she cried into Levy shirt, "Hey it's okay can you tell us who Rouge-Kun is?" said Levy as she snuggled Fro close to her chest, "Rouge-Kun is Fro best friend and Shadow Dragon Slayer." Fro said sniffling.

"Oh so your from Sabertooth?" I asked Fro, "Yea here let Fro introduce Fro, Fro is Rouge-Kuns' Exceed and partner, Fro is a guy who is in Sabertooth and Fros' real name is Frosh but people call Fro, Fro" said Frosh.

"Hi I am Lucy Heartfilia and this is Levy McGarden I am a celestial wizard and Levy is a solid script mage, we are from Fairy Tail here for the Mage Exchange." I said with a smile we started to walk around looking for any signs of Sabertooth, when I looked over I noticed that Fro is still in Levy arms.

"So Fro how did you lose Rouge?" Levy asked Fro, "Well Fro, Sting, Lector, and Rouge-Kun were looking for you two but I lost Rouge-Kun and the others while in the crowd then I found you and you two are very nice-" Fro was cut off by someone yelling, "FRO!" me and Levy turned around and Fro jumped out of Levys' arms and ran to whoever was calling Fro.

"Rouge-Kun!" Fro said while crying a little and ran into a guy with black hair, Rouge Cheney. He looked over at me and Levy and then Levy was pinned against the wall by Rouge and I was pinned against the wall by a blonde dude. Great just great the guy I hate, Sting Eucliffe, "What were you doing to Fro?!"  
>Asked Rouge as he pushed Levy harder into the wall.<p>

"Your…Not…Aloud to…Hurt Us…." I said gasping for air, "Oh yeah why is that?" asked a very ticked off Sting, "Because…Your Guild…Would be…Disbanded" said Levy and Me and Her were quickly dropped to the ground, "No way you two are the Fairys!" asked Sting, "Yes and we weren't going to hurt Fro we were looking for Rouge" said Levy as she helped me up.

"Yeah Fairy-sans were helping Fro!" said Frosh, "Oh then I am sorry thank you for trying to help Fro." Said Rouge and bowed wow he must really love Fro I look at Sting hoping that he would apologize for almost killing me, "Look Blondie if you're looking for a apologize you're not going to get one. The Great Sting Eucliffe doesn't apologize."

That ticked me off, "I have a name and its Lucy and if you have ever looked in the mirror without it cracking than you would see that you are Blonde too!" I said in a very ticked manner I get enough from Laxus calling me Blondie already.

"Yeah, yeah let's go Blondie." Sting said as he slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "HEY! I can walk you know." I said to him and he just kept walking, I looked over at Levy and noticed that she was walking alongside of Rouge and chuckled when she looked at me.

I can't believe that we were going the wrong way the whole time! When we got to Sabertooth we were on the other side of town…and I was still slung over Sting shoulder…every now and again I would look over at Levy and Rouge I heard some of their conversation but not much. All I know is that they were talking about books.

"Heyo Minna!" Sting said as he burst open the 2 large oak doors, everyone looked at us with weird looks. I don't know why Sting still hasn't set me down, "Umm Sting can I come down now?" I asked him as I got weird glares and some murderous glares probably from Stings' fangirls.

"Oh yeah sorry about that," Sting said putting me down and rubbing the back of his neck, before I could do anything I was face to face with _her. _Minerva, crap…"Hi" I said to her with a smile hoping she didn't do anything, "What's 2 little weak bitchs like you girls doing in Sabertooth?" Minerva asked with a sneer

That ticked me off, "Look lady me and Levy did not come all the way from Magnolia just to be called a bitch by the likes of you. We are here to represent Fairy Tail and the only Bitch I see in this room is you!" I yelled at her, I looked around the room and everyone had wide eyes even Levy! Then Minerva looked at me all intense like and said, "Yep it's official, even though you are from a different guild you are now my best friend. And your little friend over there hiding behind Rouge!" Minerva said as she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"EHHHHHHH?!" the entire guild erupted, "And now you two must call me Min-Chan and I'll call you Levy-Chan and Lu-Chan! Now we must go tell my Father aka The Guild Master that you have arrived!" Minerva said as she grabbed me and Levys' wrists and dragged us up the stairs to the Guild Master.

*knock knock* "Come in" huh kinda sounds like Master back at Fairy Tail, "Yes Master here are the two Fairy Tail Mages here for the Mage Exchange program." Minerva said as me and Levy walked in, "They sent two weak Fairys I thought that they would at least send someone that was strong." Sabertooths Master said, "WE ARE NOT WEAK!" I yelled for some reason these Sabers really get me on a sort fuse.

The Guild Master eyes widen, "Y-You dare talk back to me!" He yelled and spit a little in my face, I got real close to his face and said, "I Dare." Then he looked at me and smiled, "yep she's a keeper and her friend too, Minerva you train them with Rufus, Orga, Sting, and Rouge. She reminds me so much of you at that age from now on call me Jiemma." Jiemma said, wow to gain respect I guess you yell at their master and masters' daughter

We walked downstairs and got our stamp, "Oi Blondie I'm sorry but we get to chose were your guild marks go." Sting said with a smirk and Rouge followed him…is this a joke? "Why?" Levy asked with a little bit of fear in her eyes, "Because we said and because you are Fairys' and this serves as your…punishment" Said Sting as he grabbed the stamp and dipped it in white and put it on my shoulder.

I looked over at Levy and noticed that Rouge took a different stamp and stamped Levys' shoulder but with black "What are you doing Sting, Rouge?" asked Min-Chan as she came back with a stamp and a wide verity of colors, "They said that they got to choose were our stamps got to go because we are Fairys'" said Levy in a sweet tone to Min-Chan

Then Min-Chan got a murderous aurora around her, "That is not true." Min-Chan said as she punch both Rouge and Sting in the gut, "Idiots!" Min-Chan yelled as they were sent flying across the room, "Anyway Lu-Chan I have to say that I am sorry about the Grand Magic Tournament." She bowed her head down and I just nodded and said, "It's in the past don't worry about it." Then I flashed a smile and next thing I knew I was in a hug, "Thank you Lu-Chan for not holding a grudge."

"Alright listen up! We have our two Fairys' here for 4 months their names are Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfilia. If anyone hurts them you will have to answer to me!" Said Min-Chan while smiling I have to admit she is pretty scary, "Hai!" said the entire guild.

Me and Levy walked down the stairs and the first to greet us was the celestial mage from the Grand Magic Games, Yukino I think it was, "I look forward to being your friend." Yukino said as she bowed, "And we can't wait to be your friend either!" said Levy with a smile

"Hey Lu-Chan Levy-Chan come over here for a minute." Said Min-Chan and we walked over to a table with two people on with blonde hair and the other with green, "If you don't already know this is Rufus Lore the Memory-Make Mage and this idiot is Orga The Lightning God Slayer." Min-Chan said and Rufus tipped his hat and kissed my hand and Levys' and said "It will be a pleasure to train you two." And Orga just said, "Hey Fairys" me and Levy smiled toward him.

"Ha you two have to train these Fairys!" Someone said, I turned around to see Sting fully recovered, "Yep and so do you two." Said Orga, "What do you mean old man?" Sting said and Orga looked really ticked, "One I am only 2 years older than you and two Master said that all 5 of us have to train these 2"

"Ha that's what you get for calling me Blondie!" I said to Sting and I stuck my tongue out at him, "Okay Blondie if I have to train you then its going to be hell!" Sting retorted back at me, "Stop calling me Blondie!" I shouted at him, "Maybe I will just keep calling you Blondie to tick you off, yep I am going to call you Blondie from now on." Sting smirked at me, oh how bad I just wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face.

"Fine then I'll call you Stingy-Bee!" I shouted to him and he looked angry as heck, "Don't call me that!" Sting growled, "Stingy-Bee, Stingy-Bee, Stingy-Bee!" I said and got in his face, "That's it!" he said and tackled me to the ground, "say it again I Dare you." Sting said as he pinned me to the ground, "Stingy-Bee"

He was about to punch me when a fist came and hit him sending him flying to the other side of the room, "What did I say if you try to or do hurt these girls then I will personally kill you." Said Min-Chan in a deep and scary voice.

This is going to be a long 4 months.

**So how did I do? please review I will add some RoLe (Rouge x Levy) in the next chapter! I hope you liked it,**

**Chow~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dionnee-Chan~ Heyo Minna! Thank you for the reviews I will try to put some of Gajeels' and Natsus' thoughts on the girls leaving in this chapter!**

**Natsu~ Dionnee-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail or else I might have a stripping problem *shivers***

**Grey~ Hey! Whats so bad about stripping?  
>Happy~ Gray your clothes…<strong>

**Grey~ How did that happen!  
><strong>_Last time on Mage Exchange Program_

"_Fine then I'll call you Stingy-Bee!" I shouted to him and he looked angry as heck, "Don't call me that!" Sting growled, "Stingy-Bee, Stingy-Bee, Stingy-Bee!" I said and got in his face, "That's it!" he said and tackled me to the ground, "say it again I Dare you." Sting said as he pinned me to the ground, "Stingy-Bee" _

_He was about to punch me when a fist came and hit him sending him flying to the other side of the room, "What did I say if you try to or do hurt these girls then I will personally kill you." Said Min-Chan in a deep and scary voice._

_This is going to be a long 4 months._

Lucy POV~

It had been a long day and I mean long friggin day! Sting kept calling me Blondie which in return I called him Sting-Bee all day. It was 5 in the afternoon so we had been here for about 3 hours, I have to say once you met everyone at the guild there not so bad, Min-Chan and Yukino are my new best friends!

"Wait Levy-Chan where are we going to stay…" I looked over at Levy who was taking to Yukino, "…I don't know…" Levy said, "Well you guys could go stay here at the guild! We have rooms up stairs…sadly the only rooms left are 2 rooms right next to Sting and Rouge…" said Yukino and with that her face fell, "No one likes sleeping next to them because Sting snores really loud. And Rouge well he doesn't really do anything" Said Min-Chan as she popped out of nowhere

"Well it can't be as bad as Natsus' snoring and trust me if I can get through one night of Natsu in my bed snoring in my ear than I can get through one night of '_The Great' _Sting Eucliffe snoring next door." I said putting quotation marks around The Great. "What do you mean Salamander sleeps in your bed and snores in your ear?" asked Yukino, "Ohhhhh that. Heh yeah when we would get back from missions he would sneak into my bed at night. Sometimes it was nice because I was cold but other times it was just plain creepy." I said getting shivers up my back.

Sting POV~

"What do you mean Salamander sleeps in your bed and snores in your ear?" asked Yukino, "Ohhhhh that. Heh yeah when we would get back from missions he would sneak into my bed at night. Sometimes it was nice because I was cold but other times it was just plain creepy." Said Blondie across the room, for some reason that got my blood boiling, '_Why would someone want to sleep in the same bed as that Blondie? Sure she has a nice body but she is so annoying, an idiot, cute, hot, caring- WHOA WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?! I JUST MET HER!' _I scream thought

Why should I care?! All I care about is making her life a living hell in the only way I can, training. Basically I am doing her a favor I mean who wouldn't want The Great Sting Eucliffe training them? I am going to make that weak Fairy into a Saber and then she will quit her guild and join me! Err I mean Sabertooth! Just you wait Blondie you'll want to become a Saber before you know it.

Meanwhile At Fairy Tail Normal POV~

When Lucy and Levy left it was like they were gone forever! At least only Natsu and Gajeel acted that way, they were the only ones affected. Natsu and Gajeel didn't want to go on any type of job until Lucy and Levy were back, Erza and Gray were totally fine when Lucy came back Erza planned on taking a picture and putting it in a scrap book saying, '_My Imouto Back From Her First Dangerous Job' _

Gray was just going to give her a good job and a pat *cough* slap *cough* on the back. Everyone knew they would be back and okay because they were 2 strong mages. Everyone also knew that Lucys' Spirits would never let her get hurt in a million years, they also knew Lucys' Spirits would also protect someone who is dear to Lucy.

Natsu and Gajeel were moping around, and all they wanted to do is pound on the two Sabers that were at their guild temporally for 4 months. Yes the Sabers did arrive the day the girls left, Hannah who was a Card Mage like Canna and Garrett who was the Water God Slayer. Everyone liked them, almost everyone but Team Natsu and Gajeel.

They couldn't get over the fact about how Sabertooth hurt Lucy and Gajeel just couldn't stand Sabers. Erza was slowly warming up to them (Mainly because Hannah bought her over 10 cakes in a day) and Gray was okay with them but if they hurt anyone than he would Ice-Make Hammer their asses.

Kinana was taking over for Mira, the guild just recently found out about Elfman and Mira going to Sabertooth, all the guild thought was if something bad happened to Mira and Elfman than, oh Sabertooth was going to get it. Lisanna especially would kick their butts because if she lost her big sister and big brother again then all Hell would be lost.

The only thing that worried Makow is why they didn't tell the Guild that Lucy and Levy were the real ones to go, then again Natsu and Gajeel would go burn and hit everything with Iron if they heard that. Yes Makow knew, as one of the past Masters, Makarov trusted everything with him.

Natsu POV~

Man everything is boring here at the Guild I think I should go on a job…No Lucy isn't here you can't go on one without her. She is my partner, but 4 months without a job, wait a minute someone needs to pay her bills! I'll do it for the next 4 months I think she'll like that.

"Hey guys want to go on a job." I said as I come over to table where Erza, Wendy and Popsicle were sitting, "Whats with the change of heart Natsu?" asked Erza, "Well someone is going to pay for Luces' rent." I said with a toothy grin they all smiled back at me, "For once I agree with the idiot Flame Brain." Said Ice Princess said that got me fuming,

"What did you say Ice Princess?!"

"I said I agree with you idiot Flame Brain!"

"You want to go Popsicle?!"

"The real question is do you want to go Fire Head?!" Gray than got into his fighting stance

"LETS GO!" I ran at him, "FIRE DRAGON IRON-"

I didn't finish because I was cut off, "DO I HEAR A FIGHT?!" a red head demon interrupted me…"No were great friends right buddy?" I said to Gray as I slung my arm around him, "Good! It's good to see you too getting along so well!" As Erza sat down to eat her cake everyone in the room sweat dropped. Same as always.

Gajeel POV~

Why isn't the little shrimp here?! I know she had to go on a mission but still, man that little squirt did something to me. Hmm since Team Natsu is going to cover Bunny-Girls' rent, I'll cover shrimps so I can at least do something that isn't boring.

"Lilly lets go pick out a mission. Where going to cover Shrimps rent like Team Flame Brain is covering Bunny-Girl." I said to him as we made our way to the request board, _'Take down 25 bandits for 70,000 jewel' _not too hard and not too easy this one will do.

"Kinana I want this one." "Okay Gajeel be safe this one is in town where Blue Pegasus is…I hear their Master is a real…creep…" Kinana said as she stamped my paper. That was true, he hit on ME a couple of times. Just thinking of it makes me get shivers. *shivers*

Me and Panther Lilly walked out of the Guild and to the dreaded train…

Meanwhile With Lucy and Levy Normal POV~

Lucy and Levy did not know how they got in to this. They were being asked questions left and right about the two idiots, Natsu and Gajeel. "So how did you and Natsu met, Lucy?" asked a girl named, Erica she was the guilds bartender, "Oh I met him in Hargeon and he freed me from some jerk that was going to sell me and other girls." Lucy explained with a smile. Everyone sweat dropped "Poor girl almost was a prostitute" Lucy and Levy heard someone say.

"Anyway how did you and Gajeel met, Levy?" asked Erica, "Oh well when Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail were at war, about 7 years ago, me, Jet, and Droy went out for a stroll. Well we got hit with an ambush by Gajeel, he pinned me, Jet and Droy against a tree and beat us." Levy explained to everyone and when she was done everyone had shocked face and started whispering, "I can't believe that!" "I know I thought that they would have a romantic meeting." "I think I like Lucys' story better."

Rouge POV~

That JERK!

I can't believe that I was starting to look back up to Gajeel! After our battle in the Grand Magic Games I started to look back up to him, but now that he hurt Levy like that. He. Is. Dead. Wait a minute why should I care? I am emotionless Rouge, so why is it when this Fairy shows up I want to kill anyone that hurts her…no it couldn't be…sure she's cute but…no Rouge no she isn't the one.

"No its okay after the Phantom Lord incident he joined Fairy Tail and is now one of my…best friends" Levy said in a happy voice and smiled, '_Wow she is can forgive so…so...easy.'_ I thought to myself

'_This Fairy is…interesting. I can't wait to train her. I sound like a pervert.' _

Normal POV~

"So when does training start Min-Chan?" asked Lucy trying to stop the questions, "Tomorrow" Minerva answered sort and simple. "Okay. Hey Levy want to walk around town and look for a book store?" Lucy asked trying to get away from Erica questions. "Yeah that would be great Lu-Chan!" and with that the girls left. Little did they know that two curious Dragon Slayers were following them.

Levy POV~

I've had this weird feeling that someone was watching us ever since me and Lu-Chan left the Guild. Like someone was following us...

"Hey Lu-Chan do you think someone is following us?" I asked in a whisper so in case someone was following us then they wouldn't hear, "Yeah it's like the feeling I had 7 years ago before the Tenrou island incident. Turns out my father was following me, if we are right then who would be following us?" Lu-Chan asked me.

To be honest I had no idea who was, "Lu-Chan maybe it's Min-Chan making sure we get around all right." I whispered to her, "Yep I bet it is let's pretend that this conversation never, just in case its not her than we should split up. Meet you at the book store in about 30 minutes." Lu-Chan said the last part out loud so that our follower would hear.

"Okay Lu-Chan meet you there." I smiled as she went in the other direction. '_I should go to the book store right know so I can catch up on my book. I need to know when Asuna and Kirito are going to confess!'_ I thought to myself as I skipped down to the book store.

**(AN Note~ Yes I used SAO in this. I was just thinking about two names and I looked over at my key chain and saw that it had little chibi Kirito and Asuna on it. So yeah those people are from SAO {Sword Art Online}) **

I got to the book store and went over to the reading tables and started to read my book. Hopefully I can finish it before Lu-Chan gets here, I only have 234 pages left.

Lucy POV~

I smiled as I went the other way. '_What should I do for 30 minutes…the park might be nice I could summon Plue and talk to him.' _I thought as I started to walk towards Crocus' Park.

When I got there I sat down on a bench '_something is missing…Oh I almost forgot!' _** "**Open Gate of the Little Blue Dog, Plue!" I chanted and my little cute doggy came out. Man I love him. "Pun-PUN!" he said to me he is always so sweet, "Thanks Plue I got these clothes couple days ago" I said to him with a smile.

Sting POV~

"Pun-PUN!" said the little Snow Man, "Thanks Plue I got these clothes couple days ago." Blondie said with a smile, "How can she understand him?" Lector asked me, "I have no idea." I answered. Me and Lector have been following this Blondie since the Guild, well Rouge and Frosh too but they went off with that little Solid Script Mage.

Flash Back~

"_Okay. Hey Levy want to walk around town and look for a book store?" Blondie asked, ""Yeah that would be great Lu-Chan!" said that little book worm. Huh, wonder why they are leaving. Is Blondie a book worm too! _

_Only one thing to do follow them who knows what might happen to them. Wait I shouldn't care…what if they are trying to get Sabertooths secrets out of us and now she is going to go and met up with her Fairy friends!_

"_Rouge lets follow them." I whispered to him so no one would know, "Agreed" Rouge answered me. Wow he must have the same idea as me, well great minds do think alike! "Frosh, Lector lets go." Said Rouge as he got up from the table. _

_It was kinda hard sometimes with the fangirls but we found a way to get around them. Running._

Flash Back End~

Now me and Lector where like 10 feet away from her and that little snowman thing, I think she calls it Plue. "Hey Plue can you go back to the Spirit World for a minute I am going to summon Loki." Lucy said wait wasn't Loki a member of Fairy Tail….

"PUN!" it said and with a ball of smoke and disappeared. "Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy said and golden smoke appeared with the sound of a door bell. "You call Hime?" asked a guy with strawberry blonde hair and a suit. "Yea how is Fairy Tail doing? did you tell them what I told you to tell them?" Lucy asked Leo I think that was his name.

"Yea I told them that I would drop in 4-5 times a week and ask how everything is doing, and here is what everyone said, Cana~ Hurry up and get done with that mission so I can give you a beer." Said the Spirit and Lucy laughed, "Lisanna~ Hope you are doing well sis. Laxus~ Hurry up that mission Blondie and I know you are at Sabertooth so if any of the members try to touch you, Me, Loki, Natsu and a bunch of everyone else at the guild well beat them up. And don't worry nobody really knows your real mission besides me, gramps and Makow." The Spirit said

I couldn't help but chuckle all of them against all of us. HA! They don't stand a chance, the spirit continued for over 40 more people until he was about done, "Gray~ Don't hurt yourself Erza~ Please complete this mission and come home safe and sound. And last but not least Natsu and Happy~ Get back here so we can go on jobs and when you get back from were ever you are me and Happy are going to sleep over, AYE SIR!" the Spirit finished and Lucy said, "Natsu no way are you going to sleep over because last time you did you raided my fridge! Thanks Loki goodbye it should already be 30 minutes."

"Okay but can I at least get a goodbye kiss~" The spirit said leaning in close, "Nope. Force gate closure." Lucy said with the wave of a golden key the lion spirit was gone. '_What does that spirit mean real mission hmmm…. _

"Oh crap Blondie is going! Let's go Lector!" I said as I grabbed Lector and ran off to where ever Blondie was going.

Lucy POV~

I am so glad that everyone is okay. I will have to do something for Loki in return for this but what…

"Hey Levy-Chan!" I said as I walked into the book store. "Let's go." Levy-Chan said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the library. She must be ticked, "Is it okay that we will eat at home, I don't think you will mind cooking will you?" Levy-Chan asked me as we walked out of the book store.

"No I don't mind at all will you tell me what happened?" I asked her as we walked to the guild. "Oh well you see…"

Flash Back Levy POV~

'_What the frick frack patty wack quarterback zig zag triple pack quintuplet lack kinda ending is this Yuki?!' I thought to myself as I finished the 2__nd__ book. 'Wow second book and Lu-Chan still isn't here. Well lets go back over to the book self and see what else there is.' _

"_Hmm nothing over here so let's go over there." I said to myself. There wasn't that good of chooses on the mystery books so I went over to the romantic section. "Hmm this seems nice." I said to myself again, "you really like those types of books?" I turned around to face Rouge._

"_What are you doing here Rouge?" I asked him with a smile, "Oh I was just…passing through and I saw you. But seriously you like these types of books?" he said to me with no emotion what so ever. "What do you mean they are so good." I said to him, 'Maybe there not his cup of tea.' I thought to myself before he answered me._

"_They are for one stupid, cheesy, and most of them have basically the same plot. Oh guy meets girl, guy and girl hate each other, they end up falling for each other." He said with a monotone voice. Oh I was mad. But I had a plan._

"_Okay what's your favorite book section?" I asked sweetly oh he was going to pay for saying that. Rouge started to walk over to the horror/mystery section which I completely stay away from since it had 'Horror' in it_

"_This" Rouge said unemotionally once again as he handed me a book, plan activate, "well can I see the series?" I asked him since the back it said it was part of a series, he handed me 3 more books and I through the first one at him, miss second one he caught, third one caught and I took one off of the self and through that at him. _

"_Nice Try" Rouge said but he didn't notice I had the first book in my hand behind my back. I slumped and pretended to be sad then he turned his back to talk to Frosh then *WAM* I hit him in the back of the head with the first book of the series. _

"_Since you didn't like my series I just thought I should hit you with your favorite series then." I said using Lu-Chans words when she hit me with my favorite series, just then Lu-Chan came in the door with a smile, "Let's go." I said trying to get out of there to not face the wrath of an angry Shadow Dragon Slayer._

Flash Back End Back to Lucy POV~  
>I burst out laugh that is the most funniest thing I have ever heard. "Okay I will cook some of my Mamas' famous Dragon Rolls when we get to Sabertooth. You should eat at my place then you can go across the hall and go to your room!" I said to Levy-Chan<p>

When we walked into the Guild we were greeted by everyone and we went up to my room on the third floor. The Guild had 4 floors, 1st is the bar and request board, 2nd is masters office, the library, and there files on everyone at the guild, and the 3rd and 4th floor is where about 10-20 of us stay.

The rooms are pretty big they are like mini apartment, there are 4 rooms in mini apartment. The first room is the bedroom the second is the bathroom which is right next to the bedroom. The 3rd room is the kitchen and the last room is a dining room. When you first come in you are in the hall and to your first right is my bedroom, first room on the left is the dining room and at the very end of the room is the kitchen which is connected with the dining room. The bathroom you would have to go into my bedroom to get to.

My room has a queen sized bed with white walls, a carpet floor and a pink bed spread. I have a white desk right next to my window and I now know where I am going to do my novel for the next 4 months. It also has a balcony. The bathroom is really nice, it had golden tile floor and walls with a nice big bath/shower and in the corner it had a HOT TUB!

The Kitchen was also nice it had a gas burner stove, wood cabinets, wooden counters and nice white tile floor. Then dining room had carpet floor with a nice big wood table and a chandler above the table. I have to admit this mini apartment is awesome.

"Okay Levy I brought some movies from home so you can go into my room and watch a movie or you could go and take a bath in the hot tub." I said to her as I went into my room to change. "Okay Lu-Chan!" Levy said and took a towel and headed toward the bathroom. '_I knew it' _

I put on a golden tank top with white skinny jeans and put my hair in a ponytail, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a nice pink apron. I went into the Kitchen and started to cook surprisingly there was everything I need!

**(AN Note~ This is a real type of sushi I suggest you try it. It is really really really good. It's called The Dragon Roll) **

I had to go back into my bedroom to get my instructions and ingredients out of my bag because I forgot it. Forgetful me.

Ingredients~

2 cups of sushi rice

2-3 nori sheets

10 medium size shrimps

½ cup Tempura

1 avocado

1 cucumber

50gr Tobiko (flying fish roe)

50gr BBQed eel (sushi grade)

Instructions~ First thing first, mix the tempura with a little bit of water and stir until combined to a thick even mixture. Cut off shrimp tails, and dip the shrimps, one by one, in tempura mixture and deep fry for about 30 sec or until the outside gets golden-brownish.

Tip - leave one shrimp for each roll with the tail uncut to place sticking out of the dragon roll rear as if it was the dragon's tail.

Slice the cucumber into long slices, and use a peeler to peal thin avocado layers.

Dragon Roll

Spread the rice on the nori sheet, and flip it over the mat so that the rice is now facing upwards. Lay the avocado the cucumber sticks you have cut in advance, and line up some tempura shrimps and on top of that slices of eel. Roll it inside-out style and cut the endings, but leave the rest whole for now.

Elegantly, cover the top of the roll with the layers of avocado you made with the peeler, and use the bamboo mat to tighten it to the roll.

Use a little spoon to carefully spread some Tobiko on the roll. You can cover the entire dragon roll with it, or just the top side - it's your call.

Now you can cut, and reline the roll in a shape of a dragon. You can use your imagination to create dragon eyes from tobiko, and dragon antennas from carrot sticks.

Best served with teriyaki sauce on top, and soy sauce aside.

'_Done! I have to say the Dragon Rolls look amazing! I think me and Levy-Chan will eat about 10 servings so yeah, I made 10 servings and if we don't that is totally fine.' _I praised myself. Right as I finished praising myself Levy-Chan walked out in her regular orange dress, "Lu-Chan! This smells amazing!" Levy-Chan said, "Thanks my Mama made it for me a lot she loved Dragons so she made Dragon Rolls!" I said to her and she smiled.

"Hey I am going to go put these in my room real quick be right back." Levy-Chan said to me and left. I went into the bathroom and washed my hands. This is going to be great I heard someone in the dining room so it must be Levy- Chan. I headed into the kitchen and untied my apron and put it into the pantry, "Hey Lu-Chan ready to eat?" I turned around to find Levy-Chan standing there.

"Yeah!" I said to her and we went into the dining room. When we got in there we saw the most unbelievable thing ever… the Twin Dragons Slayers of Sabertooth were helping there selves to our food. And there Exceeds sitting next to them not doing a thing

My jaw dropped, "Hay Blandie dis food ish realish good." (Hey Blondie this food is really good) Sting said to me shoving his mouth full of Dragon Roll. "Hey that's our food!" I said pouting, I looked over and saw that Levy-Chan was having an intense stare down with Rouge. "Levy-Chan will you go open that window it's a little hot." I said to Levy-Chan with a smile. "Oh course Lu-Chan" Levy-Chan said and I knew she knew my plan.

She opened it and stood far away "LUCY KICK!" I yelled and kicked BOTH of the Twin Dragon Slayers out of the window. Levy quickly shut it and I quickly ran over to the door and locked it. We went to all of the windows and locked every single one. "Jerks" I said as my and Levy-Chan sat down to the table and noticed that the Exceeds were sitting there.

They didn't eat a thing, "Thank you for not eating anything." Levy-Chan said with a smile. She hugged Frosh and I hugged Lector, "Oi it was nothing we just didn't want to eat without you." said Lector, "Fro thinks so too!" said Frosh

"You guys are so cute." Me and Levy-Chan said in unison. "Okay we had 10 servings thanks to them we are down to 6. We each get one serving and you two can take 2 home and for desert I saw some ice cream in the freezer." I said to them and everyone smiled at each other.

"Fro is wondering what these are called?" said Frosh, "Oh these are Dragon Rolls." I said with a smile. Frosh and Lector dropped their sushi and paled, "Frosh, I think we just ate Skiadrum and Weisslogia." Said Lector.

"No, no, no, no they are called Dragon Rolls because they are shaped like a dragon see. They are not made of Dragon." Levy said to them with a smile and they just gave us both I toothy grin and went back to eating.

We finished in about 5 minutes, "Okay wait here I will go get the ice cream." I said as I grabbed Lector off my lap and put him in my chair. I went into the kitchen and grabbed four bowls and four spoons. "Hey Lector, Frosh whats Stings' and Rouges' favorite flavor of ice cream?" I asked them from the kitchen and from the dining room I hear, "The All Mighty Stings' favorite is caramel and Rouges' is Chocolate." From Lector of course

I grabbed the chocolate, caramel, and strawberry flavors from the cabinets. Really these cabinets have everything! "When you go home you guys will smell the chocolate and caramel flavors on you so they will be a little jealous of you. I think that will be good enough pay back." I said as I put the four bowls down and Levy put three scoops of ice cream in each bowl while I drizzled them with syrup.

"I do admit this caramel is really good." Said Lector as he ate on my lap, I looked over to see that Frosh was eating on Levys' lap. When we got done it was 9:26, "Hey guys its almost 9:30 I think we should go to bed. I will see you guys in the morning." I said as I opened the door, gave the Exceeds there extra serving and everyone went outside to their room. I washed up all of the dishes and went to bed, but for some reason I couldn't.

Rouge POV~

"See ya Fairy-San" I ran up the stairs with Sting right behind me and saw that Frosh and Lector were giving Levy a good bye hug. "Crap" she murmured and ran to her room. I heard the *click* of Lucys' door probably locking it.

"Frosh you okay." I said as I hugged him, "Yeah Fairy-San was really nice to Fro and Lector because Fro and Lector didn't eat Fairy-Sans' food." He said and I smelled chocolate ice cream on him. "Frosh did you eat chocolate ice cream?" I asked him, "Yep Fairy-Sans wanted to make you two jealous for eating her food." Frosh said to me and I sighed as we went into my room for the night.

Sting POV~

"Since Frosh ate Rouges' favorite ice cream did you eat caramel ice cream?" I asked Lector, "Yes Sting-Kun and she gave me a serving of her Dragon Roll. See" Lector said to me and showed me that awesome looking sushi, "give me" I said and his face hung low, "Sorry Sting-Kun I can't do that, Lucy said I couldn't." My jaw dropped.

That Blondie made my MY Exceed turn on me, oh she was going to get it, "Fine lets go to bed." I said as I grabbed Lector and brought him into our room. He smells just like Blondie, "Hey why do you smell like Blondie?" I asked him, "Sting-Kun I was in her apartment. Oh! And she let me sit on her lap its really soft." Lector said as I change into nothing but my boxers.

"Okay Night." I said to him as I pulled the covers over us, "Night." Then my eye lids closed.

Lucy POV~

"UGH" I said to myself its 10:45 and I cant get to bed. This was my last resort but it is my only resort, I tip toed out of my bedroom and to my door. I walked over a full door to Stings' room, '_I can do this I can do this.' _I thought to myself

Yes! The door was unlocked! I tip toed over to Stings' room, I saw Lector laying at the bottom of Stings' bed '_I can do this' _I walk over to Stings' bed and I touch Lector he gowns and says, "5 more minutes" Okay I can do this. I grab Lector and ran right out of Stings' room. Once we were out of his room and next to his door I let my hand over Lectors mouth go.

"Fairy-San what are you doing?!" Lector whisper shouts, "Shush. I couldn't sleep so I was wondering if you could come into my room please." I ask him with my puppy dog eyes and he nodded his head. We walked out of Stings' room and into mine. I grabbed him and pulled him close to my chest which I think I saw him blush a little, "Night Lector" I said to him, "Night Fairy-San" and with that I finally fell asleep.

Levy POV~

I woke up again for like the millionth time, I looked over at the clock it was 11:05 okay this is getting me nowhere. At 10:45 I took pills and I also saw that Lucy went and grabbed Lector from Stings' room. That's not a bad idea, I hope I can do this.

I walk over to my door and open it and leave it open so I can quickly get back in here. I open Rouges' door okay unlocked '_Wow do all Dragon Slayers leave they're door unlocked?' _I thought to myself I tip toed over to Rouges bed and noticed the Frosh was right next to Rouge.

'_Crap. Okay I need something that is just like Fro' _I thought to myself as I looked around the room and found a plush life sized Fro doll. I grab it I place it near Rouge and he grabs it and rolls over. Phew! I wipe the pretend sweat off my for head and grabbed Fro and made a run for it luckily no creaks. I was out the door and closed it silently.

"Fro says hi to Fairy-San. What does Fairy-San want with Fro." Asked Fro as we walked into my room so cute! "well I cant get to sleep so I was wondering if you would please stay in here with me?" I asked and he said, "of course Fro is always here for Fairy-San!" and with that we went to bed.

I snuggled Fro close, "Night Fro" I said to him, "Night Fairy-San" and I feel asleep hoping I would not wake up again.

**And Done! I know this is only one day I will make the next chapter way longer I hope you liked it. The questions is what will Sting and Rouge do when they find out that Frosh and Lector are gone hmm? **

**Please review I am sorry that I have not updated it's just that I have soccer and softball and yesterday I had a butt load of homework and a soccer game (indoor) anyway sorry for the late update, I also wrote a chapter on Sunday but it was completely trash so I had to delete it. **

**I might not update till Friday that is my next free day. **

**~Chow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dionnee-Chan~ Hey peeps! Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. My sister said that she will only be proud of me when my favorites/follows hit 1,000. I cannot see that in the near future.**

**Lector~ Maybe if you make The All Mighty Sting in it more than you will have more favorites and follows.**

**Frosh~ Rouge-Kun too!  
>Dionnee-Chan~ No.<strong>

**Lector~ Dionnee-Chan does not own Fairy Tail or else she would die happy and marry sti-**

**Dionnee-Chan~ *Puts hand over Lectors mouth* Uh…Let's just get on with the story.**

**Frosh~ You likkkkkkkeeeeee him**

**Dionnee-Chan~ DO NOT! QUE STORY!  
><strong>_Last Time on The Mage Exchange Program,_

_Levy POV~_

"_Fro says hi to Fairy-San. What does Fairy-San want with Fro." Asked Fro as we walked into my room so cute! "well I cant get to sleep so I was wondering if you would please stay in here with me?" I asked and he said, "of course Fro is always here for Fairy-San!" and with that we went to bed._

_I snuggled Fro close, "Night Fro" I said to him, "Night Fairy-San" and I feel asleep hoping I would not wake up again._

_Lucy POV~_

"_Fairy-San what are you doing?!" Lecter whisper shouts, "Shush. I couldn't sleep so I was wondering if you could come into my room please." I ask him with my puppy dog eyes and he nodded his head. We walked out of Stings' room and into mine. I grabbed him and pulled him close to my chest which I think I saw him blush a little, "Night Lecter" I said to him, "Night Fairy-San" and with that I finally fell asleep._

Morning Stings' POV~

*Yawns* I look over at the clock and notice that it was 8:23, "Good morning Lecter." I said sitting up looking all over my bed for him. He wasn't there, "SHIT LECTER WHERE ARE YOU" I yelled and throughout the apartment. No answer.

I stand up I smell him, he is close. Lecter doesn't leave my side at night, no he never does. The only thing that could have happened is that someone came into my room and stole him. I need to find him, he is the only one (Besides Rouge and Frosh) that get me.

I need to find Lecter like right now. I jump out my window into the city of Crocus and start to look for him or find his scent. And with being crowded with fangirls that was really hard but I didn't care at all. Only one thing in my mind as I run (again) past some fangirls, '_Lecter are you okay?' _

Lucy POV~  
>I wake up at 8:30, I look over and notice that Lecter is in my bed….oh yeah…I asked him to come in here…WAIT WHAT WILL STING DO?!<br>I know because of the things Sting did in the games, that he loves his exceed. TO DEATH! Eh I bet he hasn't waked up yet. I get out of bed very very very carfully luckily Lecter doesn't wake up. I went to my closet and grabbed a pink tank top, denim jean shorts and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"I hope Sting hasn't woke up yet." I said to myself as I sink into the bath.

Rouge POV~

8:30. Best time as ever to get up. I feel that I have Frosh in my arms; I know that I am emotionless Rouge but I have to say that I love this little guy. I get up and look down and notice that…this isn't Frosh…no it's a toy that I got for him because he said it was like a 3D mirror.

"FROSH?!" I yell through the room. Nothing. I jump out of bed and search every inch of the mini apartment. Not a thing. '_Why is he not here. He might have gone for a stroll. But what if someone wants to go to war with me and Sabertooth and stole Frosh to start it?! One thing is for sure I am going to go and look everywhere until I find Fro.'_ I thought to myself as I jumped out of the dining room window.

'_Fro where are you?'_ I looked up and down and forward and backward and everywhere possible until I found Sting, "Sting! Have you seen Fro?" I asked to him as I ran up to him, "No actually I was looking for Lecter. Do you think that someone took them?!" Sting as frantic wow he is really wild up.

"Maybe they want to start war with us." I said going back to my monotone voice, "That might be true." Sting said and we decided to look for them together. Hey, two noses are better than one. We looked all over Crocus, they must have took them somewhere else. And with that we left Crocus.

Levy POV~

I wake up with Fro in my arms at the same time he wakes up. "Good morning Fro." I say as I looked over at the clock, 8:45 "Morning Fairy-San." Fro said with a smile, "Hey want to go over to Lu-Chans I bet she has some breakfast made already." I said smiling back at him.

"Yeah Fro thinks Fairy-Sans' cooking is really good." Fro said as we got up out of bed, "Okay wait in here real fast I am going to go into the bathroom and change." I grabbed my regular clothes and walked into the bathroom. I brush my hair and put the regular head band in and walked out into my bedroom and grabbed Fro.

We walked across the hall and knocked on the door *Knock Knock* the door opened up and I saw that no one was there weird. I looked down and saw that Lecter was in the door way. Oh yeah. "Hey Lecter can me and Frosh come in?" I asked and he nodded and we walked into the kitchen were Lu-Chan had her hair up cooking breakfast.

"Hey Lu-Chan can me and Fro join you two for breakfast." I asked her, "Of course you guys can. Let me guess, you got Fro out of Rouges' room huh." Lu-Chan said to me while flipping a pancake, "Yeah I saw you go get Lecter so why not. I kept waking up in the middle of the night." I said to her with a smile.

"Really?! Huh I couldn't get to bed so I needed someone next to me. So I went and grabbed Lecter, sorry Lecter have to say this, he is just the perfect cuddler." She said putting 2 pancakes, 2 strips of bacon, and 2 fried eggs on four plates. "OI! I do not cuddle" said Lecter with flushed cheeks me and Lu-Chan start bursting out laughing.

Lu-Chan poured everyone a glass and we sat down and started to eat, "Lu-Chan what do you think Rouge and Sting will do when they can't find Frosh and Lecter?" I ask her in between bites of my eggs. "Oh I bet they will go looking for them. And when we hear crashes from down stairs then we will know they are there." She said pouring syrup over her pancakes.

"Lucy will you pass Fro the syrup please." Asked Fro he is so well mannered, "Of course. Where did you learn your manners?" Lu-Chan asked Fro as she pasted the syrup to Fro. "Oh Skiadrum taught me and Rouge manners because he said that we will need them to get stuff in our life." Said Fro and then he bit into his pancake.

"Hey it's 9:02 we should get going; we are supposed to meet Min-Chan, Rufus-Kun, and Orga-Kun in the forest for training." I said as I grabbed Frosh. All of us headed to the woods are were greeted by Min-Chan, Rufus-Kun and Orga-Kun.

"Morning Minna." Said Lu-Chan with Lecter on her shoulder, "Have you seen Rouge or Sting? We haven't seen them all morning." Said Min-Chan as she greeted me and Lu-Chan with a hug. "those idiots are probably looking for these two." Said Lu-Chan while pointing toward Lecter and Frosh, "Ah you stole the Twins' Exceeds, they are gonna be pissed." Said Orga-Kun laughing, "Yea you would think they would hear both of us sneak into their rooms at night and take these two." I said with a smile.

Then everyone looked at me and Lu-Chan with shocked faces, "You two snuck into the Twin Dragons of Sabertooths rooms AND took their Exceeds." Said Min-Chan with a shocked face, "Y-yes" Lu-Chan stuttered then Orga burst out laughing, "Man if only you two could stay forever! You guys could be Ninjas or something," said Orga in between laughs, "That will be recorded in my memory." Said Rufus.

"Alright here is your guys schedule. The first 2 weeks you will be training in strength with Orga. The next 2 weeks will be with me and Yukino in strengthening your magic. Then the next 2 weeks will be with Rufus in sparing and the last 2 weeks will be with Rouge and Sting every other day. Like say Monday Lu-Chan will get Rouge in weapons then on Tuesday she will be with Sting on fighting with magic then again on Wednesday Lu-Chan will be with Rouge. Get it? Okay! Orga start your training." Said Min-Chan finishing up with a smile.

"Alright ladies 20 laps over to that mountain up it than back down the mountain and back over to us. That will be 1 lap now GO!" Orga-Kun said making me and Lu-Chan jump in surprise and we ran but not too much to drain our stamina.

The only thing good about the laps is when we go down the mountain and then we get fresh air blown in our face. I wonder what the guys are doing. I hope we didn't worry them too much about Lecter and Frosh being gone.

Sting POV~

We have looked almost everywhere in Crocus, so we decided to leave and so far we have taken down 1 Dark Guild that might have had Lecter and Frosh but no anvil. So we are on our way to another Dark Guild that might have them we have no idea really but never hurts to try…right?

We were 10 ft. away from the Dark Guilds doors me and Rouge started to lay down a plan. "Okay so here and here are the back and front doors. As you see over there the front door is guarded by those brutes over there. So I already looked at the back and no one was there so you are going to go in the front, after taking down the guards, and I will go around back and look for Lecter and Fro while you take care of the Dark Guilds members." Rouge said as he drew in the dirt, "Yeah, yeah LETS DO THIS." I yell and I run over to the Guards, "WHITE DRAGONS IRON FIST." I said and they were both knocked out cold "Tch, wimps"

I burst open the Guilds doors, "what do you want." I heard someone say, "I came here to get back my partner!" I said and with that the brawl started, "White Dragon…ROARRRRR!" I yell and a blast of light came from my mouth. "EHHH IT'S THE WHITE DRAGON SLAYER OF SABERTOOTH RUNNNNN!" yelled someone, "Oh no you don't!" I blocked the door, "White Dragons Slayer Holy Breath." I said and because of the idiotic nature of these people, they didn't get out of the way.

Everyone was down for the count, "What in the name of the Fire Dragon Igneel is going on down here-" the master stopped himself because he saw me standing over his guild members, "Why you!" he said, he came down stairs and was about to hit me when he got hit with a tornado of black shadows.

"Impeccable timing as ever Rouge." I said to him as he stood at the other side of the room, "there not here." Rouge said and I put my hands behind my head, "then on to the next Dark Guild." I said as we left that Dark Guild we destroyed behind us. Its funny cause we didn't even know that Guilds name.

Natsu POV~1 hour later  
>"Why *barf* did…we*barf*….have….to….take *barf*….the Train?" I asked my Team + Lisanna and they just laughed. THEY LAUGHED! "jerks" *barf* after I barfed for the 10 millionth time it was time to get off the train.<p>

"LAND SWEET SWEET LAND!" I yell as I get off the train and start kissing the ground. "Natsu stop it your embarrassing us." Said Lisanna as she hid behind Erza, '_Man Luce never complains like that. No Natsu do not think about Lisanna in a bad way it not like she is going to do that again…right?' _I snap out of my thoughts as we start going towards the town hall where the person who request the job is, the Mayor.

We made it to the Town Hall in no time. "Hello are you the Mages from Fairy Tail that accepted the request?" asked a pink haired maid that kinda reminded me of Virgo, "Yes we are, may we speak with the Mayor?" asked Erza in her sweet and kind voice that is only used when she is talking with a client.

"Right this way." Said the maid and we went inside and it was really nice. We came into a room, kinda like Gramps with all of the paper work everywhere, and there was a man in the chair behind the paper work. "Hello you must be the Mages from Fairy Tail! Hello I am Hayato the Mayor of Utsukushī Machi and I have sent out a request for you to take down Dākumajikku no sūhai-sha." Said Hayato stating the obvious.

"Of course now anything that you want to tell us before we leave?" asked Gray shirtless and I saw that pink haired mage giggle, blush then she looked away. Who is attracted to Gray? Besides Juvia? "I want you to bring the Guilds' master here in ropes or something. His name is Ryusei, Now go, go!" said Hayato and we walked out of the Town Hall and into the woods.

We arrived 10 minutes later… Dākumajikku no sūhai-sha was completely destroyed. "What happened here?" asked Lisanna as we all took in the scenery before us, "I don't know. Do you think someone did this because they hate the guild?" I asked as I looked for anyone from that Guild, "Maybe…I mean Dākumajikku no sūhai-sha does mean 'Worshipers of Dark Magic'" said Erza

We finally found someone, "Hey you what happened here?" I asked a Mage who was trying to stand up, "Sabe…Saber…" he tried saying, man he must of got hit hard, "Sabertooth Dragons." He finally said standing up, "My name is Ryusei, how may I help you." Ryusei said he doesn't seem that bad, but a job is a job.

All of the sudden he dropped to the ground unconscious. I look behind him to see that Lisanna just hit a presser point or something and made him go unconscious. "All those years in Edolas makes you have to study all the presser points of people to take them out." Lisanna said with a smile, I gave her my famous toothy grin and we tied up Ryusei, "That wasn't that hard, man…I thought this was going to be a tough mission." Gray pouted.

"Stop pouting you little whinny ice princess." I spat at him, "Who you calling whinny all you did when Luce left was pout and whine!" Gray shouted at me. "WELL SHE IS MY PARTNER AND LUCE IS MY NICKNAME FOR HER!" I yelled at him, "THAT'S IT ICE MA-"he was cut off, why is it every time we are about to fight we get cut off? "Is that I FIGHT I see?" asked a red headed demon, "No ma'am." I said remembering why we always get cut off.

"Okay…Guys lets go to the Mayor and give him this guy and get the reward." Lisanna said as she walked off dragging the guy behind her.

Meanwhile with Lucy and Levy, Lucy POV~

"UGHHH!" I said as I finished my 100 push-ups with ORGA on my BACK. Levy had Rufus-Kun on her back, and was on 93. "You got this Levy-Chan!" said Min-Chan, if it weren't for her I think I would have given up at 54.

After doing 2 miles + going up a 154 ft. mountain for 20 laps, doing 50 pull-ups on a TREE, lifting 100 pounds, and now this, it was time for a break FINALLY!

Levy finished her push-ups and we were going to go get some water. "Good job Levy-Chan!" I said to her as she finished and she thanked me with a nod because she was too busy gulping down her water. "Alright ladies since we are building up your strength I need you to go over there and grab a bolder and carry it over to the mountain and back 10 times. Don't whine or I will make you go up it too!" Orga-Kun threated and we grabbed a bolder instantly and started to head towards the mountain, this was going to take a while.

Time Skip~6 P.M. Still Lucy POV

"Alright ladies that's it for today." Orga said with a smile, '_He must have had really good time working me and Levy-Chan like dogs.' _I thought to myself, "Hey Levy-Chan, Lu-Chan want to go to the guilds hot springs? We just got them installed a week ago and it is really refreshing! I'll invite Yukino!" Min-Chan said with a smile as we walked back to the Guild, "Sure it's going to be nice getting all of this dirt and sweat off." Said Levy-Chan with a smile and I smiled and nodded.

Min-Chan squealed with delight, "Okay meet you there in about 30 minutes!" Min-Chan said and rushed off to find Yukino when we walked into the Guild. Me and Levy-Chan went up the 3 flights of stairs to our room with Lecter and Frosh. I went into my room and grabbed a new pair of clothes and a towel, "Lecter do you mind staying at the Guild bar while me and the girls go into the hot springs?" I asked him before we walked out of the door.

"Sure I bet Sting-Kun and Rouge-Kun will arrive while you guys are in the hot springs and plus we have Erica! She is really nice to me and Fro." Lecter said to me and I giggled, that was just like Mira. Mira was always so kind to the Exceeds, she loved them so much. We walked down stairs and found Levy-Chan with Yukino and Min-Chan. We walked to the hot springs laughing about when Levy-Chan wacked Rouge with a book in the back of the head.

We got to the hot spring and it was FILLED with girls. Min-Chan saw this and yelled, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE OUT! I JUST WANT LEVY-CHAN, LU-CHAN AND YUKINO IN HERE WITH ME! AND IF YOU DON'T GET OUT THAN THINGS ARE GOING TO GET UGLY." All of the girls quickly got out of there, some with just towels on.

We all took off our clothes and got in, "ahhhhhh" me and Levy-Chan said at the same time. We started to talk about Fairy Tail, I told the girls my life story. Everything that has happened between when Natsu found me and now, "Awwwwww but why did Jellal just push Erza away?!" asked Yukino. Yes I did see that Erza and Jellal almost kissed and I was a little ticked that Jellal pushed Erza away.

"He said that he had a fiancé, BUT he is a horrible liar." I said to them closing my eyes and shaking my head. We shared more and more stories about Fairy Tail and about Sabertooth. They just kept getting funnier and funnier.

Sting POV~

We finally called it a day. It was getting late we would pick up where we left off tomorrow. "Where could they be…we took down over 20 dark guilds yet…they weren't there." I said to myself as I put my hands over my head. "There are still 10 more Dark Guilds so they might be there…Wait a damn minute." Rouge said as he stopped in his tracks, "what?" this was weird, Rouge never curses…that often. "Sting did you check the Guild before we left?" Rouge asked me then I face palmed, that pretty much answered his question, "They are at the Guild more than likely." Rouge continued to walk toward the guild.

We finally got to the guild about 5 minutes later. *BAM* I kicked the door open, "Heyo Minna!" I said as I walked over to where I smelled Lecter, I saw him and hugged him from the behind. "Oi! Where have you two been?!" asked my Exceed, "Oh we went and destroyed over 20 dark guilds looking for you two" I said to him while letting him down.

"You didn't have to do that. They were with Lucy and Levy all day." Said Erica wiping off the table, my jaw dropped. "How did they get them?!" asked Rouge with a little but not much emotion, "Oh they snuck into both of your guys rooms in the middle of the night and grabbed them. They couldn't sleep so…yeah…" Said Orga as he popped out of thin air.

"Were are they?" I asked in a murderous tone, "They are in the Hot Springs but I wouldn't go in there-" I didn't hear the rest because I sprinted off to the Hot Spring to give that Blondie a piece of my mind. I think Rouge had the same idea because he was right behind me.

*BAM* "ARIGHT BLONDIE, WHY DID YOU STEAL MY EXCEED-" I cut myself off, I then thought for a minute…what do girls do in hot springs…they take baths.

*Nose Bleeds*

"KYAAAAAA!" Screamed Blondie and that book worm as they covered there selves up, I looked over at Rouge to notice that he too had a nose bleed. I looked back at Blondie, then I started to bleed more. "Min-Chan! Aren't you going to do something?!" yelled Blondie doing the best she can to cover up.

"Nope." I looked over at Minerva and noticed that she had a towel on sipping on a smoothie while next to Yukino who was doing the same thing, "SERIOUSLY?!" yelled the bookworm. Yukino just nodded and took a sip of a smoothie, "We didn't train you guys all day for nothing." Said Minerva, "BUT WE ARE NAKED!" yelled Blondie

"Find a way out of this, we will not always be here to protect you, we never said you couldn't use your magic." Said Yukino taking a sip from her smoothie after finishing what she said. Then Blondie and the book worm exchanged glances, "You want to use _him" _said the bookworm said and Blondie nodded, "He might be our only chance." Blondie said, who is _him _

"LOKI I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW PERVERTS ARE LOOKING AT MY BODY!" Blondie yelled towards the ceiling then a puff a smoke appeared. A guy with strawberry blonde hair stood there, so it was Loki! "No one is allowed to see Himes body but ME!" Loki angrily yelled then all of a sudden a bright light engulfed his hand and me and Rouge were sent flying out of the room and into the Bar part of the Guild.

Lucy POV~

"My love, are you alright?" asked Loki in his gentleman mode, "Yeah I'm fine just through me those two towels." I said to him and he threw them right at me and Levy-Chan. "With that I shall take my leave." Loki said and a puff of smoke appeared and he disappeared.

"So what did he mean when he said the only one to see your body is him?" asked Yukino with a match maker smirk, I sweat dropped, "Well you see that was the spirit that I saved and now he 'Loves' me" I said to them and Yukino nodded in disappointment

I got dressed in a orange tank top and white spandex with no shoes. "Hey Levy-Chan want to eat over at my place again?" I asked her as we walked out of the hot springs, "Of Course!" Levy-Chan said with delight, I guess she really likes my mama's recipes.

We walked into the guild and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me and Levy-Chan. I just noticed that Levy-Chan had a blue tank top on with black spandex. Some of them blushed and some of them got a little bit of nose bleeds, geez! What is it with me and Levy-Chan giving so many people nose bleeds?!

Me and Levy-Chan just walked over to the stairs and pretended not to notice the things (Boys) around us. "Wait for us!" me and Levy-Chan turned around to see Min-Chan and Yukino heading our way. "We want to spend the night with you guys to congratulate you on your first day of training!" said Yukino with a smile.

We smiled back and headed up the stairs, "So this doesn't happen very often, but tonight I am going to cook for you and Yukino!" I said to Min-Chan with a smile, "What do you mean it doesn't happen very often?" asked Yukino, "Well I never cooked for anyone BUT Levy-Chan, Mama, Father, Frosh and Lecter." I said to them as we entered my mini apartment.

"And don't think that this means we forgive you." Levy-Chan pouted, "Oh yeah…it was just a test if that ever happens again I wont think twice about kicking there asses all the way to Fairy Tail." Said Min-Chan as she made a fist and pounded it into her other hand.

"Alright just make your-selves at home I am going to go and make dinner." I said to them with a smile and went into the kitchen, "Hey can I help?" I heard a voice at the door, it was Yukino. I smiled at her, "Of course!" and I gave her a spare purple apron.

"Alright I start making the Death by Chocolate and you can do the wraps." I said to her as I put my hair up into nice ponytail she nodded happily and we started cooking away.

_~Death By Chocolate~_

_~Ingredients~ _

_Pan of Brownies (cooled completely)_

_2 small packages of chocolate pudding_

_Whip cream_

_Kit-Kats_

_~Instructions~ _

_Crumble brownies and put in the bottom of a cup. Then put one big spoonful of chocolate pudding on top of the brownies in each cup. Then spoon 2 more layers of brownies and pudding, top with cool whip and crumbled Kit-Kats. Then Enjoy!_

I made 12 cups of Death by Chocolate, I made one for Levy-Chan, Me, Yukino and Min-Chan. Then the rest are for tomorrow at Lunch for all of us + Lecter, Frosh, Rufus-Nii and Orga-Nii. I looked over at Yukino who was just about done.

Yukino POV~

_~Tortilla Roll Ups~_

_~Ingredients~_

_8 oz. cream cheese (softened)_

_½ cup salsa_

_1 cup shredded cheddar cheese_

_8-10 large flour tortillas_

_~Instructions~_

_Mix together salsa, cream cheese, and shredded cheddar cheese. Spread out on the flour tortillas, chill in refrigerator for 4-5 minutes. Cut tortillas into 1" cuts and serve._

I cut them all into 1" pieces and was done. I made enough for tonight and tomorrow for lunch like Lu-Chan told me to. We came out and served Minerva and Levy. I sat down and took a bite out of the tortilla roll ups. OMG they were amazing!

"Lu-Chan where did you get this recipe?! Its amazing!" I said as I stuffed my mouth full, "Oh my Mama gave me all of her recipes before she…pasted…" said Lu-Chan said hiding her eyes behind her bangs, "Oh I am so sorry Lu-Chan…" I said to her, man I feel like an idiot! I just made Lu-Chan sad…

"Oh its okay, I know that she is up in heaven and is always looking out for me." Lu-Chan said with a smile, she can really bounce back quickly…

Rouge POV~30 minutes later

'_This is getting boring…' _I thought to myself as Orga continued to sing, '_no this is horrible I don't think I can take much more of this.' _I quickly stopped and looked around the guild. Everyone had gone to their mini apartments or home, well except Rufus, Orga, Sting, Lecter, Frosh, Erica, Me, and 5 other people I don't know.

All of a sudden I got the most delicious smell in the air, '_Chocolate pudding…Kit-Kats…whip cream…tortillas? I don't think I can smell the rest but it smells really good.' _It was determined I was going to go find out where that was coming from and see if I could get some of that food. I get up and start to sniff the air, Sting must have had the same idea because he was doing the same exact thing. Great minds think a like?

We head up the stairs trying to find the source of this smell. We came to a halt when we were right at the door of Lucy's mini apartment. "She really is a good cook…"I heard Sting mutter, I knock on the door and hear a, "come in!" I looked over at Sting and he just shrugged and opened the door.

We looked in the bedroom and no one was there so into the dining room, no one. We lastly looked in the Kitchen to see that Lucy, Levy, Minerva, and Yukino were putting food up. Lucy was bent over putting stuff into the bottom cabinets with her butt in the air, Levy was putting stuff into the top cabinets and was reaching but still couldn't get it up there, and Yukino and Minerva were talking while doing dishes.

Minerva and Yukino were the first to spot us and stopped talking and looked at us weird. Lucy got up from her bent over position but did not see us, "Hey Min-Chan can you give me a copy of that picture of Sting that you took when he was sleeping. I still can't believe that 'The Great' Sting Eucliffe would sleep with a teddy bear and suck his thumb!" Lucy said bursting out into giggles I chuckled inwardly hoping that she wouldn't see us and continue. I look over at Sting and notice that his face is all red and his eyes filled with embarrassment and anger.

Levy then gave up trying to reach the top shelf and looked over at Minerva and Yukino, she was also in a position where she could not see us, "And Yukino can you get me those pictures of Rouge when he actually showed emotion?" Levy asked, WAIT a minute! Yukino got pictures of me…when…?

They both laughed and looked over at Minerva and Yukino, they both had the looks of, 'You-are-so-dead-look-behind-you' and guessing that I was right the girls looked behind them to see a shocked me and Sting with an angry and embarrassed red face.

"Ewwwwwwww…crap" they said at the same time then looked at each other like they were sending something telepathically to each other, Lucy then smirked and yelled "Orga-Kun! Rouge and Sting want you to sing to them." Ohhhhhhhh crap, "Well if they insist!" said Orga as he popped out of thin air once again and then dragged me and Sting down the stairs.

"They are going to get it when it comes to training!" whispered Sting to me as Orga did his death singing, "Agreed." I simply put.

Time Skip~The Next Day~Lucy POV

After that little incident with the 2 Dragon Slayers we all brushed our teeth and went to bed. I woke up expecting to see Min-Chan to my left, but no, she wasn't there, I looked over at the couch in my room and Yukino wasn't there either! I looked at the pull out part and relieved to see that Levy-Chan was sleeping on there.

So one question, where is Yukino and Min-Chan? I got out of bed as quietly as I could and went out of my room and into the kitchen. I looked around but no one was there so into the bathroom, no one but there was a note stuck to the mirror it said,

_Dear Levy-Chan and Lu-Chan,_

_I am so sorry that we had to leave,_

_dont worry we are not in trouble,_

_Master just had a job that us, Orga, and Rufus had to take._

_Sorry to say that Sting and Rouge will be training you guys,_

_we know of all the crap that you did to them so…_

_we know that they will probably kill you with training._

_Sorry!_

_And we told Orga and Rufus about the Death by Chocolate,_

_they said that if it was possible_

_for you two to save there portion and give it to them _

_when they get back. We don't care what you do with _

_our portion maybe if you give it to the_

_idiots than they will go easy on you? Maybe…_

_Anyway! Goodbye see you in 2-4_

_days…did I tell you that it's a 2-4 day mission…no…_

_okay well now you know, make a deal with them…_

_I don't know maybe that will work…_

_tell us if they try anything(sexually)and if they do_

_we will kill them, just tell them that._

_See Ya~_

_Min-Chan and Yukino_

I can hear the sound of the church bells for my funeral. _'WHY MIN-CHAN, YUKINO WHY!' _I scream thought to myself.

Let Hell Begin…

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner I was just caught up with soccer, school work and now softball! So these might have late updates, I will try to update, meh, around 2-5 days. Again only cause of sports and school…and my dad sometimes forces me to come out of my room and interact with my family.**

**Every time I do I come out with a blanket wrapped around me and when I see sunlight I hiss…dang I think I'm addicted to my computer…anyway! I also will be taking the time to spend with my brother because he is home till Febuary 25 I think, and then is deployed into Japan! **

**Mom says that we might go to Japan to visit…YOSH! Then my moment is reined when I remember I don't have a passport. *sulks in corner* AND HERE I WAS GOING TO TRY AND WIN FAIRY TAIL FROM HIRO MASHIMA! Life is a disappointment sometimes…goodbye…**

**Thy please review…me and thy cousin were using thy a lot today…**

**Thy Chow~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dionnee-Chan~ I know that I said that I would update every 2-5 days but we are out of school today with no sports so I should be able to get a chapter in.**

**Carla~ I have to say that I am quite proud of you child, this story is nice but um…could you…add me in some more?**

**Happy~ Carla if you want I could write a story about me and you!**

**Carla~ Leave it to the professionals Happy.**

**Dionnee-Chan~ Um I'm not a professional…anyway! I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters if I did then I would laugh in my sisters face and tell her that my life is accomplished and hers isn't.**

**Carla~ But your sister is so nice…**

**Dionnee-Chan~ You haven't seen the half of it…wait when did you meet her?!**

**Happy~ 2 days ago she told us about you, like your most embarrassing moments in life!**

**Dionnee-Chan~ Morgan!**

**Carla~ Lets get on with the story!**

_Last Time on Mage Exchange Program~_

_Dear Levy-Chan and Lu-Chan,_

_I am so sorry that we had to leave,_

_dont worry we are not in trouble,_

_Master just had a job that us, Orga, and Rufus had to take._

_Sorry to say that Sting and Rouge will be training you guys,_

_we know of all the crap that you did to them so…_

_we know that they will probably kill you with training._

_Sorry!_

_And we told Orga and Rufus about the Death by Chocolate,_

_they said that if it was possible_

_for you two to save there portion and give it to them_

_when they get back. We don't care what you do with_

_our portion maybe if you give it to the_

_idiots than they will go easy on you? Maybe…_

_Anyway! Goodbye see you in 2-4_

_days…did I tell you that it's a 2-4 day mission…no…_

_okay well now you know, make a deal with them…_

_I don't know maybe that will work…_

_tell us if they try anything(sexually)and if they do_

_we will kill them, just tell them that._

_See Ya~_

_Min-Chan and Yukino_

_I can hear the sound of the church bells for my funeral. 'WHY MIN-CHAN, YUKINO WHY!' I scream thought to myself._

_Let Hell Begin…_

Lucy POV~

"Levy-Chan wake up!" I yelled from the bathroom, "What I'm up! I'm up!" Levy-Chan said franticly as she came into the bathroom, "Levy-Chan…I just want to say that it was a pleasure to be your best friend…I want you to run, run away to Fairy Tail and tell them I will always be in their hearts." I told her while sobbing a little.

That just confused the heck out of her, "What are you talking about Lu-Chan?" Levy-Chan asked me and I handed her the note, "Lu-Chan…did you forget that they can't kill us…or even hurt us?" said Levy-Chan and that snapped me back to the real world "…oh…yeah…" I said and face palmed. "Besides we can do whatever those idiots throw at us, because we are Fairy Tail mages." Said Levy-Chan cheering me up, "Yeah!" and with that we started to get ready.

I made Blueberry Pancakes, Bacon, Eggs and Blueberry toast for breakfast. We didn't know why but blueberry sounded good today, I made extra for Sting, Rouge, Lecter, and Frosh so that they start off the day good and hopefully aren't as brutal as Orga-Kun when it comes to training.

I ate my breakfast as Levy-Chan toke a shower and when she got out, she came and ate her breakfast while I took my shower. I got out of the shower and grabbed a pair of black spandex and put black sweats over them, I also wore a purple tank top and running shoes. Then I put my hair in a ponytail and was ready to go.

I came out of the bathroom and Levy-Chan was putting up the food. "Thanks for the help Levy-Chan!" I said to her and made her jump because she didn't see me, "Lu-Chan you almost gave me a hard attack." Said Levy-Chan wiping the pretend sweet off of her forehead.

"Ready to go Levy-Chan?" I ask her as I but all the leftover food + the food from last night into my bag, "Yep!" Levy-Chan said and she tossed me my water bottle. I went to Stings' door and Levy-Chan went to Rouges' door. *Knock Knock!" I pounded on the door to get him up, I hear a thud and I am pretty sure that Sting just fell out of bed. "Go away!" I hear from the other side of the door, "okay wanna be like that." I mummer to myself and open the door.

Surprisingly it's unlocked, the guy still hasn't learned to lock his door! Idiot, I got into his room and sure enough he is on the floor. "Sting get up." I said to him and just earned a, "Rouge, 5 more minutes?" the idiot thinks I'm Rouge, "Idiot it's Lucy not Rouge so get your lazy butt up and lets go!" I said to him and kicked him, "You're going to pay for that today Blondie!" said Sting while getting up from the floor.

'_Oh crap! I forgot that him and Rouge are going to train us, why do you just keep making them madder and madder? You're just going to pay for it down the road, why did Min-Chan have to leave!_' "Okay lets go Blondie." Said Sting when I realized that he went into the bathroom and changed while I was zoning out.

We walked down stairs and started to look for Levy-Chan and Rouge, "Hey Levy-Chan wanted me to tell you guys that she and Rouge already went to the training area because you guys took too long." Erica-San said to me, "Alright thanks Erica-San!" I said and left with Sting

"So since I'm your trainer I want you to call me Sting-Kun." Sting said with a smirk, "Ha! No way." I said to him and he looked at me with his smirk getting bigger by the minute, "Well okay then I'll just add 10 laps to your training." Sting said to me, '_Lucy you can do this, no way in heck will I call him Sting-Kun! He is Fairy Tail's enemy and I refuse to use honorifics on his name.' _

"Okay fine by me." I said with a straight face, "Okay 10 more," Sting retorted back at me, "Okay no breakfast for you." I said to him and should him the food I have in my backpack, he tried to reach it but I got it out of his reach as fast as I could.

"Okay 20 more laps, Blondie if you keep this up you will have to do 100 laps in total." Sting said to me, '_I can do this, besides it will make me stronger right?' _"Okay." I said to him as we entered where the training area is and I think I heard Sting say, "Stubborn Blondie."

"Alright we are here!" I said to Rouge and Levy-Chan and they looked up from their conversation, "Okay, so bookworm you are running 30 laps to that mountain and back. Blondie you have 70 laps to the mountain and back, GO!" said the idiot himself, Sting Eucliffe, "Okay but first, Rouge here is your breakfast. You can have it all don't let Sting have any, I told him he couldn't and don't get into the lunch stuff either." I said to Rouge and started to run with Levy-Chan by my side.

"So why do you have to do 70 laps instead of 30?" Levy-Chan asked me, "Long story short, Sting wanted me to call him Sting-Kun and every time I refused he added 10 laps. Then I said no food for him and he added 20 laps right as we walked in to camp." I said to her and she nodded. Levy-Chan then smiled at me and said, "At least we don't have to go up the mountain." "Yeah that's a good thing." I said to her with a "Phew" added in there.

Then all of the sudden a big puff of golden smoked appeared and out of it Loki, "Hello Hime, I am here to run with you the laps. Why might you ask because when Levys 30 is up you will be left alone for 40 so I am here to accompany you." Said Loki with a wink and smile, "Thanks Loki, but you really don't need to." I said to him but he just pushed up his glasses and said, "I am always here for you Hime." I smiled and we continued our laps.

"Hey Loki have you been to Fairy Tail yet?" I ask him while we were on our 15 lap, "Yeah I was just there really, Cana~ Glad you are still alive, Lisanna~ can't wait for you to be home, we did this really awesome job earlier. Can't wait to tell you about it! Makow~ Return from that Sabertooth hell hole soon," **(AN Note~ Remember as one of the past masters Makow knows where Lucy is because Makarov trusts him. Only Makow, Laxus, Mira, Elfman, and Makarov know where they really are.) **

By the time he was half way through I was already on the 50th lap! "Wait stop a minute." I said to Loki as we come up to the camp, "Oi! How said you could stop Blondie! For that I'll just add another 10 laps." Said Sting and at that moment I was ready to strangle him, "I'm just taking these off." I said to him while taking off my sweat pants (Still had my black spandex under them)

"Alright lets go Loki!" I said to him with determination in my voice, but I didn't notice is that Sting had a tiny amount of pink blush on his face. "Alright lets continue, Freed~ I am wishing you luck on your return Laxus~ Why did it have to be you two? Be careful little sis." And the list goes on.

I got done with the now 80 laps in no time thanks to Loki, I didn't even feel tried. "Hime I shall be taking my leave now." Said Loki bowing like a real gentleman, "Alright thanks for helping me get through that." I said with a smile and in a puff of smoke he was gone.

"I don't like that spirit." Said Sting, "Is some one jealous?" I asked him which made his cheeks turn a little pinkish, "So I will take that as a yes?" I said to him while smirking, "Blondie don't smirk its just not like you." Sting said to me, "Oh yeah what if I like to smirk Stingy-Bee?" That got his blood boiling, "I thought I said never to call me that again!" he yelled at me and I got close to his face and yelled, "Like I care! You call me Blondie so I call you Stingy-Bee! Deal with it!"

And we got into another fight,

"Blondie!"

"Stingy-Bee!"

"Whiny Princess!"

"Pesky Bee!"

"Virgin!"

"Playboy!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rouge yelled at us, man I don't think I have ever heard him yell. "Sorry Rouge" I said to him, _'WAIT A MINUTE?! What possessed me to say sorry?! Well Rouge is pretty scary'_ he then glared at me like he read my thoughts and made me flinch.

"Alright Lucy, I'm going to throw these rocks at you and you have to dodge them. We start off big than the rocks are going to be pebbles. Levy you are going to be next after Lucy." Rouge explained to us, we nodded and he went to gather rocks.

'_I can do this it's just dodging rocks-' _"Ouch!" I yelled when Rouge snapped me out of my thoughts by throwing a palm sized rock at my side, "Well that's going to bruise." I said to myself, "Than you should have dodged it." Rouge said to me and started to throw more rocks at me.

30 minutes later~

I just got done with the rocks and it was Levys' turn, I went to the lake to heal my new found bruises. "Open Gate of The Maiden, Virgo!" I summoned Virgo because she is really good at treating wounds, "Punishment time Hime?" Virgo said with her opening line, "No. I need you to treat my wounds." I said to her while taking off my shirt. (Still have a bra on under the shirt)

"Hime may I ask where you got these?" said Virgo while pulling a first aid kit from who knows where, "Training." I said to her, "But Hime, you are already powerful." "Yes but Virgo, the guild I am at know says I need to train just a little and besides after this, me and Yukino decided that I could probably summon 5 spirits at once! Just thinking about it makes me excited!"

"If that is what you wish, Hime. Alright, Hime I finished up with your arms and stomach. You can put your shirt on and I will start healing your legs." Said Virgo, I put my shirt back on and lifted my legs up so she could start to heal them.

"Hime, Loki asked me to ask you if you would accompany him to Lunch?" asked Virgo as she finished up my wounds, "Sure! I would love to, I want to get away from here for a while." I said with a smile and not seconds later Loki showed up with White Roses.

"These roses are beautiful Loki!" I said to him as he gave them to me, "But not as beautiful as you." Loki replied, same as always. "Just to make this clear, this is not a date. I just want to get away from Sting and Rouge for a while." I said to him trying to make it clear so he doesn't go tell everyone that we went on a date.

"You call it what you like and I will call it what I like, Hime" Loki said, "Virgo can you drill a hole to the guild I would like to get out of here without Sting and Rouge catching me." I said to Virgo, "As you wish, Hime" Virgo then drilled a hole to Sabertooth and left when she was done.

Loki and I arrived at the Sabertooth building, we walked in and everyone was surprised to see me. "Lucy? I thought you were training and who is this?" asked Erica when she saw me and Loki enter, "Oh, I snuck away and this is Loki he is one of my spirits. Some know him as one of the Mages from Fairy Tail, but he is really Leo the Lion." I said to Erica with a smile and she nodded, "And we are going out on a date." Added Loki, Erica squealed and some of the guys around the room said, "I never had a chance." Or "And I had a 3 month plan" or even "GOD DAMN IT!"

"No its not you perverted Lion!" I said to Loki and Erica lowered her head in disappointment. I also heard some cheers and, "Thank the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum."

I went upstairs and changed into a black lace see-through tank top with a white tank top underneath, navy blue ripped skinny jeans, black 2 inch knee high boots, a black side purse, and a white belt with my keys and whip. For my hair I decided to make it easy and leave it down, I came out of my bathroom with Loki waiting on my bed.

"As beautiful as ever." Said Loki while kissing my hand while on one knee, "Yeah, yeah. Let me put these roses in a vase and we will go, again not a date. And if you do tell our guild mates back in Fairy Tail this is a date I will kill you. Got it? Good!" I said to Loki and he gulped and nodded.

I put the White Roses in a clear vase with a golden ribbon tied around it, and I must say they were beautiful! "Ready to go, Hime?" asked Loki, I nodded and interlocked arms with him. I locked my door, put the key in my purse and we walked out of the guild hall.

Levy POV~

"Alright Levy, that will do for now." Said Rouge as we finished the dodging training, '_Gosh these are going to take a couple of weeks to heal' _I thought to myself and lifted up my shirt to see over 10 bruises of many sizes on my arms, '_great, just great!'_

I looked around our little training area, I saw Sting and Rouge but I couldn't find Lu-Chan. "Hey guys, have either of you seen Lu-Chan?" I asked the guys and they looked around and didn't see her either. "Where did that Blondie go? She is going to get extra hard training for ditching us." Said Sting with a smirk, "Wow hold it, for all we know she went to the lake, that is a little distance from here, to relax" I said to Sting trying to calm him down so Lu-Chan doesn't have to do any more work.

"Fine, let's go get her." Said Rouge with his usual poker face, in no time we were at the lake. "I can smell her, Blondie was here." Said Sting sniffing the air, "And that idiot Loki's scent…along with some other scent that I have never smelled."

"Must be one of her other spirits." I said, '_maybe Plue, or maybe Virgo because she can heal really easy. Maybe I should ask Lu-Chan if I can borrow her.'_I thought to myself, "Well we should just wait here for Lucy." Said Rouge using his poker face.

"Yea, besides she left her bag with lunch in it." I said to them, their eyes went wide and the boys ran all the way back to where camp was.

Meanwhile with Lucy and Loki~Lucy POV

Loki took me to this amazing restaurant called, Cinq Etoiles Pâtes Lieu. It's a five star Italian restaurant and get this, it has a pool if the customers aren't having a good time. A POOL! Anyway, Loki and I are sitting here waiting for our waiter to come so we can order. Every now and again Loki will flirt with the staff, one girl pretended to not be able to speak English instead she used French. Loki never figured out she was pretending, and the only reason I knew was because when Loki want looking she came to the table right next to us and started to speak English.

"So, Hime, are you enjoying your-self?" asked Loki while pushing up his sunglasses, "Yes Loki thank you for taking me here." I said to him with a smile, "Hey I am Jayden; I will be your server tonight." Said our waiter coming up to our table, "What can I get you and your date?" Jayden said Loki, Loki smiled and was about to say something when I cut him off, "Okay one he is not my date and two I would like the Shrimp Fettuccine Alfredo."

"Alright than, and for you?" asked Jayden, directing his attention back to Loki, "I'll take the Giada's Carbonara." Loki said with a little bit of disappointment here and there because I said it wasn't a date yet again. "Alright I will be right out with that," Jayden said turning away but then turned back around, "Oh! I almost forgot anything to drink?" "I will take a strawberry shake." I said to Jayden and he jotted that down on his note pad and looked at Loki, "And I will take a beer." Loki said and I was stunned, "Loki what the heck you never drink…that I know of" I said to Loki as the waiter walked away.

"Hime, I do drink but not very often. I haven't had a beer in about 1-2 months" said Loki and I nodded, he must have got it from the guild…now that I mention it everyone in the guild drinks besides Mira, Me, The Exceeds, Romeo, Wendy, and Levy. I think I saw Lisanna drinking once…

1 Hour Later~Still Lucy POV

Loki and I just finished up with our lunch. It was so great, Loki told me stories of Fairy Tail before I came. Can you believe that when Natsu joined the guild he destroyed half of a town on his first job! "Alright Miss and other person here is your change back, thank you for dinning with us." Said Jayden as he gave me the money back which I gave to Loki since he insisted that he pay. Loki left for the spirit world and it was time to go back.

"Thank you and goodbye!" I said to him standing up, "Wait Miss? I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" said Jayden right as we were about to leave, "Uh, I have a friend and we were planning on doing something tomorrow." I said to him and wasn't joking; Levy and I are going to the spa tomorrow to relax.

"Okay then I could bring me best friend, Lucas, and we could have a double date?" said Jayden, okay he is not going to give up. '_How about you go? It could be fun.' _I thought to myself, "Sure." I said with a smile, "Okay we will pick you up at 8 p.m. tomorrow. Where do you guys live?" Jayden asked me with a excited laugh, "Oh, um…just wait outside the Sabertooth guild tomorrow at 8 p.m. I don't know what they would do if they saw 2 random guys walk in." I said and left hearing him say, "You're a mage! Your so my type! And wear something comfortable"

I giggle and walk down the road to the guild. I walk in change back into my outfit for training, then decided against it because my outfit was covered in dirt and some blood from rocks being thrown at me. I instead put on a pink tank top with a black mini skirt. I walked out of the guild and headed to the training area. I arrived to Levy doing laps to a mountain and back with Rouge on her back…okay I feel like turning around and leaving.

Right before I was about to abandon my friend once again, I was tackled by Bee Boy. "Where have you been?!" asked Sting pinning me against the ground. "Stingy-Bee I will tell you if you get off of me!" I said to Sting that got him angrier. "Listen Blondie! You can't just leave while in the middle of training!" said Sting basically spitting half of his words in my face, "Say it, don't spray it!" I said to him.

"AGH! Just get up and start running!" said Sting and if I could face palm I would because he is still on top of me, "Uh, All Mighty Sting, will you get off of me." I said to him and he face palmed for me. He jumped on my back taking me by surprise and said, "Mush!"

I did my 100 laps up the mountain and back, with Bee Boy on my back. Did I mention I had to run **100** laps? Not fun, not fun at all. Now when I done I collapsed with Sting on my back not caring if he broke it or something. After 10 seconds Sting said, "Alright Blondie, nap times over. Go over to that tree and give me 100 pull ups." "What is with you and 100?" I said under my breath but thanks to his good hearing he heard it, "Yeah I think 100 is pretty old, give me 200 pull ups."

"B-but-" I tried to say something put he cut me off, "300" okay shut your mouth and get over to that tree. "You too Levy, except do only 200." I heard Rouge say, why is Levy getting slack? She came over and we started together, "So Levy-Chan how about me and you go on a double date tomorrow." I said to her doing my 3 pull up, "Lu-Chan I thought you said we were going to the spa." Said Levy-Chan

"Yeah, I know, but this guy asked me if I wanted to go on a date tomorrow. I said no because I was hanging out with you, but then he said he would bring his best friend with him and it would be a double date." I explained to her while going over and under the branch, "Okay sounds fun, what are their names and what do we wear?" asked Levy-Chan, "Oh Jayden will be my date and yours is Lucas, and we are supposed to wear something comfy." I said to her doing my 21st pull up, "Alright time?" asked Levy-Chan, "8 p.m." I said and with that we went on to different subjects like what we were going to wear.

Normal POV~

After Lucy did her now 400 pull ups, (Lucy was on her 259 pull up and she murmured about how Sting was an idiot and due to Stings' hearing he hear her…again. He then made her do 100 more!) her arms felt like they could fall off at any minute.

"Alright ladies, I want you to go around the WHOLE forest 10 times." Said Sting in his I'm-so-much-better-than-you-voice, Lucy and Levy did what they were told and did not argue/talk back because they learned what happens if they do veryyyyyyyy quickly.

While Lucy and Levy where doing their laps and weren't even ¼ of the way around the forest yet, Sting and Rouge were having a little conversation about them. "Did you hear?" asked Sting to Rouge when the girls disappeared from sight, "Hear what?" asked Rouge in his monotone voice while playing with Frosh.

"Blondie and the Book Worm are going on a date tomorrow." "How do you know" Rouge sat up because he was interested, "Huh!? You're actually interested in this Rouge?!" Rouge lied back down and played with Frosh once more, "Sting, you are too. I can hear it in your voice." "Tch. As if! Why would the All Mighty Sting Eucliffe be interested in a Fairy?" "What do you propose we do about it?" "I don't care if that little Blondie goes on a date or not." Said Sting ending their conversation.

Mean While in Fairy Tail~Normal POV

"Were back!" said Pantherlilly as he and Gajeel entered the Guild with (of course) a kiwi in his paw. Pantherlilly went over to his fellow exceeds and sat down munching on his kiwi, "What took you guys so long?" asked Natsu coming over to Gajeels table. Gajeel shivers and said, "I finished yesterday evening but Master Bob wanted me to stay and I couldn't say no because he is a Master of a guild." Said Gajeel and ever male in the room shivered.

"He didn't…" started Gray but couldn't finish, "No. I went into one of the Guild Hall rooms and stayed there, hoping he wouldn't come in. Subject change! When did you guys get back?" Gajeel said turning his attention to Team Natsu. "Oh we came back yesterday evening. The job was too easy." Said Natsu.

Team Natsu never told the mayor how the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth took down that guild because Gray thought that they should get the money since it was for Lucy and everyone agreed. Although Erza almost gave it away the got the money and left, Erza calmed down and kept telling her self "It's for Lucy, it's for Lucy."

In the end Team Natsu gained the right amount of jewel for Lucy's apartment. "So how do you think Mira and Elfman are doing?" asked Lisanna, "hmmm…maybe standing in the corner of Sabertooth wishing the 4 months were up." Said Gray while eating some ice cream while everyone nodded and started to make up stories of what Elfman and Mirajane were doing to pass the time.

"I bet that Mirajane has beaten up Minerva already for hurting Lucy." "I bet Elfman been saying how unmanly Sabertooth is." And etc. people laughed and then the subject changed, "What about Lucy and Levy?" someone asked and everyone got quiet. "I bet they've already bet up 10 monsters each." Said Erza standing on the table, "I bet Lucy hasn't even broke a sweat since they got there." Said Gray, "And I bet that Lucy and Levy are coming home in no time." Said Lisanna, "Because they are Fairy Tail Mages!" finished Natsu and the whole guild erupted with cheers

With Minerva, Yukino, Rufus and Orga~Still Normal POV

Minerva, Yukino, Rufus and Orga are 50% with their job. "Hey guys it's 3:00 let's stop searching and get back to the inn." Said Rufus, they are going back to the inn so early is because where they are at the sun goes down at 3:30.

They made it back to the inn in no time; Minerva slumped down in the couch depressed. "Why depressed?" asked Rufus startling her, "Oh Rufus, didn't see you there. How do you know I'm depressed?" Minerva sat up and offered for Rufus to sit next to her, which he gladly excepted.

"I remember everything about Minerva, like what your favorite color or favorite food or even your birthday." Said Rufus to her which made her blush, no one knows her as well as Rufus they grew up together.

"Okay what's my favorite food and color?" asked Minerva even though she knows he knows, "Rice Balls is your favorite food and your favorite colors are Blue and Purple because you can't decide between the two." Said Rufus in his I-know-everything-in-the-world tone of voice. **(AN Note~ My friend has that tone of voice although she does not know everything in the world, half the stuff she says is wrong. And its funny when you correct her.)**

"Ha wrong!" said Minerva, "Oh really?" asked Rufus staring at her, "Yea…you were right." Minerva pouted, and then Yukino barged into the room. "Hey Min-Chan! Guess what-am I interrupting something?" Yukino said, then Minerva noticed how close she and Rufus where, "Haha no not at all!" Minerva said backing away from Rufus.

"Anyway, guess what I got today!" said Yukino jumping up and down, "What would that be?" asked Rufus because now he just wanted to know and shoo her out because he was maybe a fact or two from kissing Minerva. Yes Rufus likes Minerva, since they were 15. "When we got to the hotel me and Orga decided to go look again, because we just want to get home I personally don't like it her, and we found the key! The key we've been looking for that for some reason is really important! Its just and average key…" said Yukino less excited when she held it up.

It was a tiny golden key, not a Celestial Gate Key. Yukino already checked, "One step closer to getting home I guess." Said Rufus taking it and putting it with the rest, all of Team Minerva had takin a job that requires you to find a certain thing and for this time it was a key. They already collected 49 other things and there is a 100 in total to collect, they now have 50.

"Well we can collect the other 50 things tomorrow, for now I am going to go eat out anyone how wants to join me can." Said Minerva going out of the room.

Back to miserable Lucy and Levy~Normal POV (still)

It's been 30 minutes and in that time they still haven't got back, Levy and Lucy are on their last lap and ¾ done. They finally finished and where panting when they got in camp. Lucy and Levy both grabbed their water bottles and drank them down all the way.

"Guys it's 3:30." Said Lucy while gulping down her water, "And your point?" asked Sting while eating an apple, "Don't we get done at 3:30?" asked Levy sitting down for to rest "Nope, we get you from 8 a.m. to 4 p.m. which is 8 hours. We have you for another 30 minutes." Said Rouge while doing nothing, "Okay Fairys, I want you to…do 500 birdies." Said Sting while thinking to himself, '_They'll never make it!'_

"What's a birdie?" asked Levy with a innocent tone of voice, "It's where you do this." Said Sting, then he jumped up into the air with both hands went down did a push up then jumped back up. "Okay doesn't seem that hard." Said Lucy while putting her index finger over her chin and her thumb under her chin,

50 birdies later~

"AH! My thighs are killing me!" "Your thighs are killing you?! My arms are killing me!" Levy and Lucy argued while doing birdies, Sting and Rouge just sat back amused at the 'weak' Fairys.

450 birdies later~

Levy and Lucy dropped to the ground with a plop noise. **(AN Note~ Yes I said plop not pop, but plop.) **Sting just burst into laughter, he loved making weak fairies suffer. Rouge smirked, he did not so much like to see Levy suffer that he smirked; no he smirked because he thought they were getting what they deserved. And anyone would think that, I mean what would you do if someone stole your exceed, made you destroy over 20 dark guilds, depletes your magic, makes you have a nose bleeds, has their friend sick their perverted, horny, lion spirit that only wants to get with its master on you, gives your exceed special treatment, hits you with a thick book, and the list goes on!

"Rouge…" said Sting to Rouge making him look over at Sting, "Yeah Sting what is it?" asked Rouge and Sting pointed toward the girls. They fell asleep. "What do you propose we do with them?" asked Rouge with his monotone voice, "I say we leave them!" said Sting walking away with a smirk, "No, you might be, but I am not that mean." Said Rouge picking up Levy and throwing her over his shoulder, "Get Lucy." Said Rouge, "No." said Sting, "Sting." Rouge glared, "No." Sting crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air, "Sting." Rouge glared harder, this time so intense it would make the great Titania shudder.

"Fine." Said Sting, shuddering and Rouge nodded and walked off. Sting walked over to Lucy grumbling because Rouge left him with a Fairy, "I can't believe him." Said Sting as he bent down to pick up Lucy, Sting's whole face went red and stood back up. Now what happened to Sting was simple, he bent down, and saw up Lucy's black mini skirt. "Black lace rose patterns…" Sting murmured to himself, now at times Sting can be a pervert and this was NOT one of those times. Why might you ask, it's because he really has never seen a girl's underwear on her.

Yes Sting is a pervert and playboy just like Loki, but he only got so far as intense make-out sessions. He also has never had a girlfriend; that is maybe the only thing Sorcerer Weekly does not know about him. So he was caught off guard and is kinda liking that this little Fairy would wear such underwear. Makes him wonder if she really is so innocent, he shook his head and smacked himself as a punishment for thinking stuff like that, especially since the one he is thinking about is a Fairy.

Sting put her on his back piggy back style so when he entered the guild wouldn't be able to see her underwear like he did. (He does not for one moment regret it) He walked back to the guild and saw Rouge and Levy waiting for him, both with flustered faces. '_Why do I always miss stuff?'_ Sting asked himself while coming up to his partner, "Oi! She woke up huh, Blondie over here is still sleeping." Said Sting and Lucy jumped off his back. Sting looked at Lucy and gave her a wtf look, she just looked at him and said, "I woke up half way through town, I just didn't want to walk." Lucy shrugged, and then she and Levy went inside the guild.

"So what happened with you and Levy?" asked Sting and Rouge went into flashback mode~

Flash Back Rouge POV~

_I got Levy and I to the guild with ease, for some reason when I see her all I want to do is hug her…weird emotions sometimes I wish I didn't have you. Sting and I have always looked up to Natsu and Gajeel, even in the Grand Magic Tournament, but we were too stubborn to admit it. And once we learned that Natsu and Gajeel had partners that made them better, we wanted to meet their partners and ask every possible question about Natsu and Gajeel. _

_But then we learned they were two girls by the name of Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden. Sting and I, being the arrogant children we were thought, 'how could two girls make two powerful guys more powerful.' I learned that it wasn't the girls that made them powerful, it was the way they treated each other and acted around each other._

_I don't know if Sting has learned that but I have, over the past 2 days. The way they would do anything for their friends and the way that their friends would do anything for them. I think I have started to like this little fairy, even though she is my rivals partner I like her…in a romantic way._

_I don't know why this happened or when but today I couldn't help but forgive her and go easy on her. She is so sweet and I can see why Gajeel has her as her partner._

_I walked up to the doors of the guild and decided to wait for Sting and Lucy, "Rouge…where are we?" asked Levy while rubbing her eyes with her hands cutely, "We are at the guild hall waiting for Sting and Lucy to get here." I said to her letting her off my shoulder, she hops off my shoulder and yawns. I smile at her, and then I do the most unthinkable thing I could do in this situation, "You know your quiet cute." _

'_Crap, crap, crap why did I just blurt that out?!' I thought to myself panicking on the inside but on the outside I was perfectly fine. "Uh thank you…" said Levy while her face got supper red that would surpass Titania scarlet red hair, which of course made me have a tomato red face. _

_Then Lucy and Sting came into viewing of us. _

End of Flash Back Normal POV~

"Nothing." Said Rouge and he walked in to the guild with Sting behind him saying, "uh huh." "Oh yeah what about you and Lucy? You took your sweet time getting over here." Whispered Rouge so the guild wouldn't hear and sat down at their usual table, "Nothing happened." Murmured Sting while his face went red with the image of Lucy's underwear, "Uh huh." Said Rouge mimicking Sting from earlier.

"Hi!" said Levy as her and Lucy sat down at the guys table. "Why are you two sitting here?" asked Sting while hoping his face wasn't red anymore, "You guys are the only people we know in here." Said Lucy sitting next to Sting and Levy next to Rouge.

The next couple of hours were great, not! Lucy and Levy did nothing! Rouge and Sting never talked to them. So when it was time to go to bed they were really happy. "Night Lu-Chan." Said Levy to her best friend. "Night Levy-Chan!" said Lucy and they went into their separate rooms.

The Next Morning~Lucy POV

I woke up at 6 a.m. I am so happy! All I have to do is get through training then I have my first ever date!

**So, so, so? How was it. Just remember I update sooner the more reviews I get. I also have a new story! I know I have 3 stories now but one is on hold so I think I can do it!**

**~Chow**


End file.
